Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer
by Zinnyzin
Summary: Another option on the Gamer series. Staring Percy Jackson and his messed up life. See the ups and downs as he hacks, slashes and bashes his way to saving the day or causing the fall of the Olympians! OOC!characters, Gamer!Percy
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I own of any series is a set of five books for Christmas, involving Percy's second adventure. The only thing I own of this fanfiction is the ideas I come up with myself.

 **Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ping!**

Percy yawned softly and stretched as he heard the alarm clock buzzed, waking him and Grover for their last day of school. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, brushing the sharp crust away so it didn't dig into his hands or face. He stretched again before opening his eyes. He blinked once. Twice. He then decided he was still asleep and laid back down, closing his eyes and waiting for the dream to pass.

He laid there until he heard Grover get out of bed. A couple seconds later, Grover nudged his shoulder, "Come on Percy. It's time to get up."

He opened his eyes, blinking as he took in Grover's face. The wispy beard and acne looked the same to him. Even his dreams weren't that accurate.

He shook his head, getting the odd thought about what he saw out of his head, "Yeah, I'll be up in a sec."

Grover nodded and headed for the door, either going to the bathroom or going to pancakes. He moved quickly no matter the case.

He sat up and came face to face with the… thing again.

 **You have slept in your own bed. HP and MP have been restored to 100%. All ailments and negative status effects have been removed.**

Great. Now he really was going crazy. First Miss Dodds and now a floating blue box. Thing thing he knew, a doctor was going to step out of the box.

He shook his head and looked to the X button at the to right corner of the box. He reached up to press it tentatively. It felt… real. But it was gone and there weren't any others, so he had nothing to complain about.

He slipped off his bed and got changed before following after Grover.

That wasn't the end of it. Oh, no, it wasn't. Over peoples heads, names were floating. Names, numbers and… something else. Like over Nancy Bobofit.

 **Kleptomaniac**

 **Nancy Bobofit**

 **Lv. 3 Human**

In all honesty, it looked like it belong to one of those old school video games he and his mom played before she married Gabe.

He waved at Mister Brunner as he passed by. He might not have been his favorite teacher after what happened yesterday but he was still a… mostly good person.

 **Trainer of Heroes**

 **Chiron**

 **Lv. ? Centaur**

Or Centaur. Centaur works too.

He scrambled towards the cafeteria, ignoring the things over everyones head.

He got his breakfast and moved to sit with Grover. He couldn't help but glance up at the name floating above Grovers head.

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Lv. 18 Satyr**

He started coughing. Both Mister Brunner and him weren't human? They looked it!

Grover looked up at him, "Hey, you okay Percy?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Just inhaled when I tried to swallow."

Grover snickered a little, "Careful there. We don't need you drowning on spit now, do we?"

Percy rolled his eyes and threw a grape at him, "Ah shut up."

Grover snapped his mouth closed around the grape in a rare fit of dexterity.

Percy smirked. It was still his Grover. The one he went to school with for the past year. He cleared his throat between bites, "So… what's with Mister Brunner being Chiron the Centaur?"

It was Grovers turn to sputter and cough. He might as well have been admitting the truth. After one more wheeze, he spoke, "Wh-what? No, no. He's not Chiron. Mister Brunner-."

Percy cut him off, "Says the satyr."

Grover went wide-eyed and hung his head down in shame, "How'd you find out?"

Percy shrugged, "I had a hunch the other night back a little after Miss Dobbs. I was the one listening in on you and Mister Brunner. I saw his shadow on the window. And I saw you talking to… Juniper?"

Grover nodded, smiling wistfully, "Yeah." He shook his head and looked to Percy, "So you know what you are?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "... no. Am I not Percy?" He looked down at himself, patting as if searching for something, "I look like Percy. And I feel like Percy."

Grover shook his head, "Not important. If you know what you are, things like Miss Dodds will show up more often. Do me a favor and don't try to figure it out?"

Percy frowned but nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Just wished you told me the truth. Especially about Miss Dodds. I thought I was going crazy!"

Grover looked back at him, "Sorry Perce. I'll talk to Chiron later. You can come with, if you want."

Percy thought about it for a moment, "How about we finish up here and then talk to him? There should be a bit of time before the assembly."

Grover nodded, "Sure. I'm just about done. I'll hop ahead and tell him you know." He got up and did just that, swinging his way towards the classroom.

 **Ping!**

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Convincing Lv.1(Passive-Dynamic)] (9%)**

 **2% chance of convincing others of what you're saying. Less the more extreme the idea is. Alternate Name: Lying**

Percy sighed. This and the fact that the floating names were right meant this was really happening. Or that it was one complicated dream. He pressed the X button again, hurriedly ate the rest of his breakfast and followed after Grover.

A couple minutes later, Percy knocked on the door to Mist- Chirons office. After hearing a call of 'come in', he opened the door and slipped inside.

He was greeted to snapping fingers from Chiron, "Uh… snap to you too?" He shook his head, "Whatever that was, did Grover speak to you about me knowing?"

Grover blinked and Chiron looked a little stunned. They looked to each other before Chiron nodded, "Err, yes." He cleared his throat, "So, you were in the halls after curfew? I'm amazed you didn't get caught. I'm a fairly good hunter, if I may say so myself. The fact you were as quiet as you were is very impressive Percy."

He sighed, "I apologize for yesterday, Percy. I… can't explain what I meant to you without putting you in danger. If it's alright with you, me and Grover will go to your apartment with you. I'll phone ahead to your mother and ask her to meet us at the entrance. I'm afraid most buildings aren't suited for centaurs."

Percy shook his head, a small smirk on his face, "Yeah, alright." He looked up at the clock, "It's about time for the assembly." He turns to Chiron, "Think I can skip it today, Mister Brunner? I have a lot on my mind. What with centaurs and satyr being real." He laughed, "Next thing you know, the Greek Gods will be real."

 **Ping!**

 **For figuring out the truth, INT has gone up 1 point.**

At Grovers forced laugh and Chirons stern face, Percy facepalmed, "Oh god...s. Please don't tell me they're real."

Chiron barked out an answer, "Percy! Please don't think things through any more! We'll tell you everything when we greet your mother."

Percy, frightened at hearing his teacher yell for the first time, nodded hurriedly.

Chiron sighed, "Thank you, Percy. And yes, you may skip the assembly today if you don't leave my classroom." He rolled back to his desk, pulling out a number of books and the golden pen he had use against Miss Dodds. He set him on his lap and rolled back to Percy, "Feel free to sit anywhere. The chair to the desk is in the closet beside the blackboard." He handed the books and the pen to Percy, "Read these, Percy. I have no doubt your dyslexia will not bother you while you read these."

Percy took the pen off the stack of books to keep it from rolling off, "The pen that I killed Miss Dodds with?" He felt a pattern on the side and turned the pen, pulling it up for a look, "Anaklusmos. Riptide."

 **Ping!**

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Observe Lv.1(Active-Dynamic)](12%)**

 **A skill to find the targets information. The higher the skill, the greater the detail obtained.**

 **Alternate Name: Identify**

Chiron nodded, "Yes, very good Percy. An old sword, once held by the greatest of heroes. Given to him by the greatest of heroines." He started rolling towards the door, "You're welcome to stay here with him, Grover. As for me… alas, I must go." He huffed and mumbled something barely loud enough for him to hear, "I curse the day school assemblies were invented."

Percy turned towards Grover, "You don't have to stay… but I won't make you suffer the assembly."

Grover smiled weakly, "If you don't mind." Percy moved towards one of the desk, taking a seat. Grover followed, sitting next to him. Percy handed him one of the books before taking his own off the stack and opening it up. It all looked gibberish to him for a couple seconds before he started making sense of it. He blinked a few times. Chiron was right, his dyslexia wasn't acting up.

For the next two hours, Percy got drawn into the books about the Titanomachy and early Golden Rule after the Titans fell. He didn't even notice Chiron enter the room before he tapped on the desk. He jumped, snapping the book close to greet the smirking face of Chiron, "Engrossed, I see. I take it Ancient Greek stories are intertain now, are they?"

Percy blushed, "Err, yeah. Not as useless as I thought."

Chiron chuckled, "I thought you might enjoy it. I'll allow you to keep the books, with a promise of your returning them, until you're finished with them."

Percy smiled, "Sure thing, Mister Brunner."

"Please, call me Chiron. Come along Percy. The van should be here by now."

Percy stood and looked around, "Where'd Grover go?"

Chiron turned around, "Hm? Oh. Grover went to make a phone call to Argus, our camp driver slash security guard. I can't rightly drive with hooves and neither can Grover. We need someone with feet to drive and you're a bit young." He cracked a smile and turned around again, "Come along." He rolled away quickly, forcing Percy to jog to keep up with him.

Percy slowed, "Oh, hold on. I forgot the pen."

Chiron didn't stop, but he did slow, "Check your pocket when we stop." They slid down the handicap ramp and were greeted by a van. Grover was in the passenger seat and the ramp for the wheelchair was already down.

Percy let Chiron get in first, making sure he didn't fall or slide off. He checked his pocket like Chiron said to and, sure enough, the pen-sword was in there. He pulled it out of his pocket and took a look at it, muttering 'observe' to observe it.

 **Anaklusmos/Riptide**

 **This ancient weapon was first wielded by Heracles, gifted to him by ? shortly before his quest for the Golden Apple. It is made of Celestial Bronze and is deadly to all but humans.**

 **It is currently in pen form and can remain as such if the wielder wills it when taking the cap off.**

 **+25% damage when wielded by one who can control water.**

 **+25% damage when surrounded by water.**

 **Stat Req.: Str 15, Dex 10, Wis 10**

It seemed like an impressive weapon but there was no attack power on it. That made sense, though. If this really was real life - even he had to admit it was getting overly complex. He couldn't come up with those books, even in a dream - attack power varied on the swing, thrust or any other method of attacking used with the weapon you were or weren't holding.

Percy moved around to the opposite side of the van, opening the door and hopping inside, "East one-hundred fourth and first." He leaned to the side to look at the surfer dude driving the van and gasped as he saw the multitude of eyes, all of them open.

Grover looked back at him, "Don't worry Percy, that's just Argus. Camp driver and security guard."

 **Hera's Faithful Servant**

 **Argus**

 **Lv. ? Hundred-Eyed One**

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence, only the roar of the road and the honking of irate drivers filling the void. It wasn't a long ride, thankfully. And, happily for Percy, his mom met them at the bottom.

 **Undisputed Greatest Mother**

 **Sally Jackson**

 **Lv. 8 Human**

As soon as they were safely stopped, he unbuckled and all but ran out of the van, grabbing his mother and pulling her in for a bear-hug. She gave one in return, "Welcome back Percy."

Percy released her, "Thanks mom."

Sally smiled at him… then noticed the three guest. She turned a worried glance towards Chiron and Grover and gave Argus a kindly smile. She didn't seem bothered by the hundred or so eyes at all. She turned back towards Chiron, "Did something happen… Mister Brunner?"

Chiron glance to Percy before looking back to Sally, "He knows who we are, Sally. He doesn't know who he is yet but I believe he has a suspicion. He had to fight Alecto. Naturally, he won. Uninjured."

Sally looked to Percy, concern, grief and happiness covering her expression. It was an odd look, "Oh gods. I'm sorry Percy. I didn't want you to find out this way." She started pacing back and forth, walking a rut in the six paces, "You were going to camp this summer. I was going to tell you today, when we got to the beach."

Percy perked up, "Montauk?" At her nod, he glanced to their company, "I guess we can't go anymore, can we?"

Sally smiled sadly, "After camp, Percy. It lets out for school. You can come with me for a weekend before school, if you want. Or you could stay at camp. Chiron says they offer excellent schooling." She looked to Chiron, "Run by Athena Cabin, no doubt." She looked back to Percy and moved to hug him again, crushing him in a tighter bear-hug than before. She sighed after releasing him, "Percy, your dad… he wasn't normal. He was anything but, if I'm honest. He's… a greek god. That's why he couldn't stay, Percy. Your dad was Poseidon."

All of Argus' eyes widened, Grover fainted and even Chiron looked stunned.

 **Ping!**

 **Status information has been revealed. Open your 'Status' sheet to see updated information.**

Percy ignored the pop-up and stared at his mom, stunned by what she said. It made a bit of sense, if he was honest with himself. He was always comfortable in water and more so if he was at the beach or in the ocean. It, though it might sound a bit weird, always felt like he was being hugged by his mom. It felt warm and safe. It felt like life before Smelly Gabe.

Sally spoke up after a minute of silence, "So now that he knows, you should get him to camp." She wrapped Percy in another hug, "Percy. Please, stay safe."

Percy nodded, still too stunned to speak. He moved to pick Grover up, getting help from Argus to put him in the passenger seat. He waited for Chiron to get back into his side of the van before getting in his own side. He looked to his mom as the door closed. She gave him a sad smile and a wave before they started pulling away.

He looked over to Chiron, "So… I take it by Grovers fainting that being the son of Poseidon is big news."

Chiron nodded, "Yes, it is." He looked over to Percy, looking every bit as ancient as he was, "Percy… Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made a pact after World War Two. They swore to never have another half-blood child. Zeus has already broken the promise… and now, so has Poseidon."

He looked to Argus, "Don't worry about Argus. He rarely opens his mouth. He won't say anything. And I won't until after you've been claimed."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Claimed?"

Chiron nodded, "Yes. We have twelve cabins at Camp Half-Blood. One for each seat on the Olympian council. Most claimed children sleep in their Godly parents cabin. The ones that have been claimed but don't have a cabin for their parent stay in the Hermes Cabin. If your father doesn't claim you before the day is over, you will stay there as well."

Percy frowned, "That's… stupid. So, the cabins act like shrines, right? Or like those old temples?" At Chirons nod, he continued, "Then shouldn't all the Gods and Goddesses have their own cabin? Even if they don't have kids?"

Chiron nodded again, "Yes, Percy. But the Gods are vain. I've tried before to get them to open more cabins but I've been rebutted time and time again. The only one on the council I can get to agree is Athena. She thinks it's a wise move. I know Hades has tried to appeal it, mainly for his own cabin, but it never works."

Percy shook his head. It wasn't very fair to the other Gods. Even more so to their kids. He was determined to do something about it.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Quest Difficulty: God**

 **You are unhappy with the way the unclaimed and some claimed are treated. You are determined to do something about it.**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Convince the Olympian Council to allow more cabins to be built.**

 **-Draw up plans for placement of the cabins.**

 **-Draw up designs with help from God/Goddess or their child.**

 **Time Limit: 5 Years**

 **Completion Reward:**

 **1 Automatic Level (No matter what level or how far from level)**

 **Respect from most Gods and Goddesses**

 **Unconditional Respect from Campers**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Early Completion Award:**

 **?**

 **Failure Penalty:**

 **Death**

 **Death of Demigods**

 **Death of Mother**

 **?**

 **Accept[Y/N]**

Percy blinked. Five years was a long time to work on just making a bunch of cabins. And the failure penalty sucked something awful… but he was going to do it, with or without the quest. He stretched, his elbow popping while he pressed the Y button.

They talked a bit more about what went on at Camp Half-Blood, mainly the activities. Percy was excited to try archery. Hitting things without risk of injuring oneself too badly sounded fun. He was going to learn to use Riptide too, of course. He just didn't look forward to working with a sword as much as he was a bow.

Percy looked out the window as they pulled onto a side road, slowing down considerably. Another minute and they were parked in a ten-car garage. It was full, having other nearly identical vans parked inside.

He waited for Chiron to be lowered out of the van before he started looking around, "So, Mister Brun-.. Chiron, how are you going to get up the hill? There's no ramps."

Chiron laughed, "You forget, Percy. I'm a centaur."

Percy turned to look at him. From the waist up he looked the same. From the waist down, he was a chestnut stallion… well, it wasn't really all that surprising. He knew Chiron was a centaur, "Oh… right. Forgot."

Chiron pouted, having expected a better reaction. He shook it off, "Come along Percy. I'll introduce you to the other campers." He started walking forward, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Percy was following.

Percy followed, looking around. It looked like any other forest. Until two things happened. One, whatever the alerts were notified him and two, everything just appeared in sight.

 **Ping!**

 **You have passed Thalia's Barrier.**

 **-95% chance of monsters attacking. Turns off abilities that contradict this.**

 **+100% HP and MP Regen.**

Quickly dismissing the notification - he made sure he read it first, though - he looked over what he could see of the camp. It looked nothing like any camp he'd ever seen anywhere. There was a three story house big enough to fit Chiron, strawberry fields all over the place, an amphitheater with a large, warm orange campfire, twelve cabins, what looked like a volcano off in the distance and a series of pillars just behind it. And that was just what he could see. He whistled, "Wow. Quite a site."

Chiron nodded, "Yes, it is." He sighed, "I've been gone for quite some time. It's nice to see everything still standing."

Percy couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

A couple minutes later they were by the the three-story house when a pretty blonde with curly hair jogged up to meet them. She didn't look older than Percy was and she would've been the perfect Californian girl, were it not for her stormy gray eyes.

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Lv. 47 Demigod**

Annabeth called out, "Hey Chiron. Nice to have you back." Her eyes slid over to Percy, "Oh, hey. New camper?" At Percy's nod, she continued, "Claimed or unclaimed?"

Chiron spoke up before Percy could, "Unclaimed, though I doubt it'll remain that way for long. I imagine he'll be claimed by end of lunch." He looked at his watch, "About half an hour from now, Percy." He turned towards Annabeth, "Introduce yourself Annabeth. And, if you don't mind, show him around. I have to talk to Mister D." He trotted up the stairs and entered the building, leaving the two of them alone.

Percy extended a hand to her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Jackson."

She extended her hand in return, taking his in a firm grip, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Is your first name short for something? It seems a little weird."

Percy nodded, "Yeah. Mom named me after Perseus. Something about him living a fairly long life for a demigod."

"Perseus, son of Zeus." She stepped closer, leaning in to get a good look at his eyes, "Hm. you don't have the eyes for a son of Zeus. Maybe Hermes… you don't have the hair for him though. Hm."

Percy leaned back, "You mean like the kid Zeus had when he broke the pact?"

She nodded, though her expression turned dark, "Yeah, like that kid." She shook her head, "Come on, we only have half an hour before lunch starts. I'll show you around on our way there."

She started walking, not even bothering looking back to make sure Percy was following. She pointed at the large building, "This is the Big House. Named so because it's big. On either side are strawberry fields and around back, there's a volleyball court."

Percy had to ask, "Why strawberries?"

It clearly wasn't the first time she was asked that, "They grow almost as fast as grapes around Mister D. We'd grow grapes but Zeus forbid it as long as Mister D is on probation."

"Who's Mister D?"

"Dionysus." She said it boredly, like it wasn't important.

Percy flinched, "Dionysus, the wine guy?"

She nodded, "That's the one. Come on, keep up." She jogged up to a smoking building that sounded like someone was making or throwing lightning bolts on the inside. "This is the forge. It's mostly Hephaestus campers that hang out in here. They're born for it, literally."

They passed the building and moved to a shed, "This is the Armory. We should go inside to get you a weapon."

Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, "No need. Mister Br-.. Chiron gave me this."

Annabeth didn't react like he thought she would, "Oh, alright."

They kept walking until they reached the cabins, "These are the cabins. The two largest ones are for Zeus and Hera. The one to the left of Zeus' is Poseidons. Next to his is Ares', Apollos, Hephaestus' and then Hermes cabin. If you aren't claimed by lights out, you'll be headed to Hermes cabin. To the right of Heras cabin is Demeters cabin. Next is Athenas, my cabin. The there's Artemis', Aphrodite and then Dionysus'. Hera and Artemis' cabins are just in their honor. They won't have any half-blood children. Artemis' archers sometimes stay in her cabin, though. The hearth in the middle is for Lady Hestia. She visits occasionally, though I don't know why."

She paused as Percy spoke, "I really wish we could build more cabins. For the other Gods and Goddesses. It doesn't seem fair that the unclaimed and even some claimed have to stay in that one cabin. Shouldn't every member of the… crap, what's the word?"

She turned around faster than he could blink, "Build more cabins? I've been working on designs for cabins for a couple years. Mom is trying to appeal the council for the campers. At least, that's what she's saying but she didn't start the appeal until I told her I was designing the cabins."

Percy blinked, "Oh… well… if I can convince the gods to build the cabins, can I use your designs?" He flinched again as she hugged him. It hurt, too. A lot more than his moms.

She let go after a minute, a light blush on her cheeks, "Err, I mean… sure."

The sound of a conch shell rung out. Percy looked around confused but Annabeth lightly slapped his arm. Lightly for her, hard for him, "Come on Percy. Lunch time." She took off at a brisk jog, leaving Percy behind in her dust. He tried his hardest to keep up but couldn't match her pace. She had to double back and jog at Percy's speed.

When they got there, Percy noticed that it was an open air pavilion. There were twelve tables and four of them were empty. He thought it through for a second and determined two of them belonged to Hera and Artemis. One must've been his dads as well. He couldn't figure out the last one though. He turned to Annabeth, "So do I sit at any table?"

She shook her head, "No, you're sitting with cabin elev-..."

Percy poked her shoulder, "You okay? You just stopped talking." It took him a minute to notice everyone was staring at him.

 **Ping!**

 **You have been claimed!**

 **Look up!**

Percy looked up. Above his head was a floating sea-green trident head. He looked back down at the crowd, "Uhh… surprise?"

A hush murmur started after he stopped talking. He looked to Annabeth, who looked at him with apprehension. She pointed over to an empty table, "Table three." She moved to her own table with people that looked a little like her. He walked over to his own table, acutely aware of everyone staring at him, with the except of Chiron and a man sitting next to him. Percy looked above his head.

 **God of Wine**

 **Dionysus**

 **Lv. ? Olympian**

He looked bored.

Chiron spoke above the clatter, "To the Gods!"

Everyone else spoke, "To the Gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread,

and yes, barbecue! Percy's glass was empty but Chiron came over, "Speak to it. Whatever you want. Non-alcoholic, of course."

"Cherry Coke." The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid before he came up with an idea, "Blue Cherry Coke." The liquid turned a violent shade of cobalt. Percy took a cautious sip. Perfect.

Percy started filling his plate and was ready to take a bite when he noticed everyone standing up. Annabeth walked over to him, "Come on. Get in line Seaweed Brain."

Percy stood and followed Annabeth, standing in line just behind her, "Seaweed Brain? I was kind of expecting Fish-Boy or Aqua Lad."

Annabeth looked over her shoulder, "You knew who your dad was before he claimed you?" At Percy's nod, she spoke again, "Why didn't you tell me when I was trying to figure it out?"

Percy blinked, "You didn't ask."

Annabeth groaned as she stepped up to a brazier. She pushed her plate forward and pushed a juicy piece of rib in, "Athena." She stepped to the side and turned to Percy. "An offering to the gods," she explained. "They like the smell."

Percy looked at her like she was crazy but didn't question it. He scooped the best piece of fish he had on his plate in, "Poseidon." He blinked as the fish went up in smoke. He didn't gag on the smell like he thought he would. Instead, it smelled like the sea-breeze. He turned to Annabeth but noticed she had already gone back to her table. He moved to his own and thought about earlier today, after his mom told him who his dad was, "Status."

He ate slowly as he looked over the screen that popped up.

 **Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Natural Title: Son of Poseidon**

 **Optional Title: N/A**

 **Level: 3**

 **EXP: 82.91%**

 **HP: 270/270**

 **MP: 130/130**

 **STR: 12**

 **DEX: 8**

 **VIT: 17**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 3**

 **LUC: 4**

 **Money: $0/₯0**

 **Affinity: Water 50, Horse 50, Earth 5**

 **Effects: Thalia's Barrier, Curse of the Styx, Son of the Sea, Lamia's Demigod Curse**

Percy pressed a finger against the second effect.

 **[Curse of the Styx]**

 **A curse brought upon by breaking a promise made on the Styx. Poseidon broke the promise and the curse affects his children born from it.**

 **+50% chance to encounter monsters.**

 **+10-50% monster difficulty.**

He frowned and closed the box. He pressed the third effect.

 **[Son of the Sea]**

 **A power gifted, through blood, to Poseidon's children.**

 **+25 to STR, DEX and STA while in water.**

 **+500% HP and MP Regen while in water.**

 **Water Breathing.**

 **Water Control or Quake Creation.**

 **Horse Communication.**

 **Marine Life Communication.**

It certainly made sense. It was a big boost to his abilities but only while in water. He closed the box and opened the fourth effect.

 **[Lamia's Demigod Curse]**

 **A curse put on all demigods by Lamia, daughter of Hecate. Hera killed her children because she accepted Zeus' advances. Lamia cast the spell out of revenge.**

 **Attracts monsters the stronger your godly parent. Children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are at highest risk.**

He pressed on his 'natural' title.

 **[Son of Poseidon]**

 **A title granted to Poseidons children, no matter the race. Benefits are best for demigods.**

 **+1 STR and +2 STA per level.**

 **+50% exp gained to water-based skills.**

He closed the box and the status screen. If he remembered the old games right, there was a spell screen as well, "Spells." He waited for ten seconds for something to pop up. Once he was sure there was nothing, he tried another word, "Skills."

 **[Skills]**

 **Gamer's Mind Lv. Max**

 **Gamer's Body Lv. Max**

 **Water Control Lv. 1 (98.22% EXP)**

 **Water Breathing Lv. Max**

 **Marine Life Communication Lv. Max**

 **Convincing Lv.1 (9% EXP)**

 **Observe Lv. 1 (12.04%)**

 **Horse Communication Lv. Max**

 **Created Instant Dungeon Lv. 1 (0%)**

 **Escape Instant Dungeon Lv. 1 (0%)**

He frowned at the first and last two. He didn't remember getting them earlier. He shook his head and closed the screen. He could see what those last two did later during dinner. For now, he was done with lunch and had to figure out what to do.

That issue was solved when Chiron trotted over. He reached down, placing a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Percy. If you're done with lunch, come with me. I have your schedule. As today is Tuesday, you have rapids-riding as your next activity. Shouldn't be too much trouble for you, with your natural affinity for water." He opened his jacket and pulled out a piece of parchment. Actual parchment, too, not paper made from wood. It looked like it was skinned from animal hide. Probably sheep… or not, with the satyrs in camp. Percy didn't bother asking.

Percy looked through the list, "A lot of fighting on here."

Chiron nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, the life of a demigod is not a safe one. We do the best we can at Camp Half-Blood but not many demigods made it to adulthood." He saw the look on Percy's face he continued, "There was a curse put on all demigods back when ancient Greece wasn't so ancient. It gives a… a scent to them. The more powerful your godly parent, the stronger your scent. Children from the Big Three - Hades, Poseidon and Zeus - have rarely lived to reach sixteen. The last child born, Thalia, died at fourteen, nearly fifteen."

Percy was nervous. He hadn't really taken all of it seriously. He was just hoping it was some complicated dream that'd pass in no time. It still might've been, but the hug and slap from Annabeth felt painful enough. And he had heard you don't feel pain in dreams.

Chiron pointed towards Annabeth, "Annabeth has a schedule like yours, with the exception of the two hours before lunch. She'll take you to the rapids." He called out, "Annabeth! Come over here when you've finished eating."

Annabeth scarfed down the rest of her food and wiped her face with a napkin so she could hurry over to Chiron.

Chiron smirked, "You didn't have to rush, Annabeth. I was going to see if you would take Percy around until he gets the ropes of the camp. And if you or one of your siblings could take his nine-to-ten-thirty Ancient Greek." He reached down to pat Annabeths shoulder, "Don't try to do everything, Annabeth. You have your own schedule, you know." He gave her a gentle glare, "I know you don't need many of the activities you have but I think it's best for you to follow your schedule. For now. Now off you trot, off to the rapids. You can finish showing Percy around during Free Time before dinner."

Annabeth scowled but didn't talk back. She grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him along. They were close to the edge of the lake before they both decided to talk at the same time. Neither could make out what the other said, so they both stopped talking.

Percy gestured to her, "You first."

Annabeth spoke, "What's going to happen at the summer solstice? What was stolen?"

Percy frowned, "Isn't that just the day with an equal amount of day and night? And as far as I know, nothing was stolen."

Annabeth shook her head, "No, that's the equinox. The solstice is the longest day of the year and shortest night." She looked at him, staying silent for a minute. When she determined whatever she was thinking, she frowned, "You really don't know, do you?" At his weak shrug, she swore.

Percy, while fairly amused, had to ask his question, "Not at all. So, do you know any other demigod that sees game-related things?"

Annabeth looked confused, "Game-related? What do you mean?"

"I mean… like names, levels and titles floating above peoples heads. Stats and hit points a character menu. But not in a game. Like, in real life." Percy shook his head, "Today has been really weird for me. I can't really explain it."

Annabeth frowned, "Are you talking about a video game?"

"... sort of? Like, I can see you right now. Above your head I can see your name, Annabeth Chase," Annabeth flinched at that. She hadn't told him her last name and Chiron never told anyone. Percy continued, "I can see you're level, too - It's fourty-seven. Mine is three - And your race. It doesn't give me your godly parent, if that's what you're going to ask. I have stat points - my luck is abysmal - and affinities. For all I know I might even-..."

Annabeth had looked more and more confused as Percy spoke. When he suddenly stopped she reached to wave her hand in front of his face, "Percy…? Are you there?" She flinched and slapped Percy when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, "OH! Sorry Percy. You surprised me."

Percy rubbed his jaw, "No, no. It's okay." Giving a quick shake of his head and a hard squint, he looked to Annabeth, "You pack a heck of a hit." He smirked, "You deserve that high level. Anyway, I think I figured how to prove I'm not crazy. Not completely, at least."

Annabeth looked at him like he was being stupid, a look he'd earn for year to come, "How?"

"There's a thing in video games, mainly in newer ones. Groups of people gather together to fight challenging creatures. It's also a thing in some of the older, single player games with one player playing up to five people at once. It's called a party."

Annabeth gave him the same look as before.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Party invite Annabeth Chase."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm trying to a Gamer Fanfic again. Only, this time, no OC. Besides, it doesn't really work in the Percy Jackson series.

Yes, getting Annabeth to design the cabins seems a little rushed but I see it as her being smart enough to see the issues in Hermes cabin and planning accordingly. Even if it didn't happen in her lifetime.

This is a bit of a long chapter. The only story usually lasting this long is my Re:Monster story. And don't worry, I'm still working on that! But an idea came to me while I was working on that story and I thought it was so game-like, I might as well make a Gamer story.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing I own of any series is a set of five books for Christmas, involving Percy's second adventure. The only thing I own of this fanfiction is the ideas I come up with myself.

 **Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer**

 **Chapter 2**

Annabeth was proud enough to say she didn't yelp when the invite menu popped up in front of her. Nope, not at all. It was more of a gasp, totally…

Yeah, she didn't believe herself either. She had to slap Percy's arm to get him to stop laughing.

She huffed, "Jerk… so what do I do?"

Percy was still chuckling, "There's an accept and a decline button, right?" She nodded, "Press the accept button."

Annabeth pressed the accept button. She flinched when it disappeared and looked up to Percy. Above his head, she saw a… thing.

 **The Gamer**

 **Perseus "Percy" Jackson**

 **Lv. 3 Demigod**

"Holy Styx…" Thunder rumbled overhead, "You really weren't lying."

Percy frowned, "You'd be surprised how many people don't believe me when I'm not lying." He gave a small shrug, "No big deal. Now say 'Status'. Don't ask why, Wise Girl, just do it."

Annabeth grumbled, "Wise Girl?"

"You called me Seaweed Brain. It was a spur-of-the-moment nickname! Now just say 'Status'."

She grumbled again but did as she was told, "Status." Of course, she flinched again when it popped up.

Percy frowned again, "Dang, I can't see it." A thought then occurred to him, "Observe."

 **Name: Annabeth Chase**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Class: Camper**

 **Natural Title: Daughter of Athena**

 **Optional Title: N/A**

 **Level: 47**

 **EXP: 15%**

 **HP: 340/340**

 **MP: 680/680**

 **STR: 32**

 **DEX: 28**

 **VIT: 24**

 **INT: 58**

 **WIS: 66**

 **LUC: 4**

 **Effects: Thalia's Barrier, Daughter of Wisdom, Lamia's Demigod Curse, Arachne's Hatred**

Percy whistled, "Dang. Those are some impressive stats!" He started counting on his fingers, "So, say the base in every stat is five… I have three that are actually lower than that but we'll glaze over that for now. So the base of every stat is five. That means you have twenty-five points across all your stats at level one. In free-distribution games, you get somewhere between three and five stat points per level. Usually three, so lets go with that. That means, at level forty-seven, you should have - excluding the twenty-five original stats -... you should have…"

Annabeth answered for him, "One-hundred thirty-eight. But I have one-hundred ninety-two." She raised an eyebrow at Percy.

He answered, "I have a title called 'Son of Poseidon'. It gives me two stamina and one strength every level. So I get around six points a level, three I can spend on my own and three auto-distributed. You have a title too, so you might have something similar. Press on the title and it should give you some information about it."

They both pressed on the title.

 **Daughter of Athena**

 **+1 INT and +1 WIS per level.**

 **All skills are 20% easier to level.**

Percy whistled again, "Not bad. You'd make a good caster class. Um… Like, using spells to blast enemies from a distance. I'd make a good tank or damage class since my stats are more stacked towards that. Strength and stamina are good for taking and dealing physical damage. Wisdom… is like mana regen while intelligence gives you more mana points. Dex is good for light or ranged weapons. It might have something to do with attack speed, too."

 **Ping!**

 **For explaining things in a logical though crude manner, +1 WIS.**

 **Ping!**

 **For explaining something to a daughter of Athena, +1 INT.**

Percy smirked and quickly closed the boxes, "Alright, now close that and says 'skills'."

"Skills." Annabeth frowned, "It's empty."

"Really? I have, like, ten skills. Though, one is talking to horses and one is talking to fish"

"So how do I get skills?"

Percy shrugged, "Dunno. Not yet, at least. I had most of my skills already. The only one I didn't have was observe. All I did for that was find out the name of my sword. Which is Anaklusmos, Riptide."

 **Ping!**

 **You answered three questions before they were asked. +1 WIS.**

Annabeth scowled, "How do you keep doing that?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Answering my questions before I can even ask them."

"Oh. I dunno. It just seems like the right thing to say. I mean, you're Athena's daughter and you've been curious about everything so far. Plus, you got upset with me when I didn't tell you I was the son of Poseidon and your slaps hurt."

She slapped his arm again.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

 **Ping!**

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Physical Endurance Lv.1(Passive-Static)](0%)**

 **The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 3% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

He grinned cheekily, "Make that eleven skills."

Her brows arched, "What'd you get this time?"

"Physical Endurance. It reduces the amount of damage I take by three percent."

"That's all?"

"Well, it is a level one skill. It'll get stronger the more it levels… which is by getting hit. And please don't hit me again. I rather train it on my own time, not whenever you decide to hit me." Percy glared at her arm, which had been readied to slap him again.

Annabeth sheepishly lowered her arm, "Sorry." She looked up at the sky. Percy looked up too, looking for what she was looking for. Annabeth scowled, "We should get to class before the nereids think we're off making out and spread rumors. I've had enough of those with Grover."

She took off at a slow jog, fast enough to stay ahead of Percy but not enough to leave him in her dust again.

It took a good five minutes - Percy tripped over an exposed root - but they were able to get to class on time.

Of course, they got the worst canoe since they were the last to arrive. It looked about ready to fall apart. Percy and Annabeth both climbed in and took off, rowing across the lake to the stream connecting to the river. Although they were the last to arrive, they got to the beach first. Annabeth explained to Percy that any water vessel would respond better than any other camper because he was the son of the sea god.

"So, Annabeth. Can you not tell anyone else about this? At least for right now. I want to get strong enough to handle myself around the other campers. Everyone, including Grover, is stronger than me. I want to try to get around your level before I tell anyone else."

Annabeth looked back to him, "So why tell me?"

Percy sighed, "Honestly? I thought this might've been normal. I mean, look at the story of Heracles. He had to get outrageously strong somehow, right? Of course, this… power wouldn't have made much sense back then. Besides, you said you'd use your designs in the cabin project I'm working on."

Annabeth smiled back at him, "Of course you'd think that, Seaweed Brain." Her smile faded as she thought, "Well… I suppose I could keep quiet. If you keep me in your party. I want to study your ability, see if I can discover anything about it." She started mumbling, deep in thought.

Percy nudged her a few times, trying to get her attention.

Annabeth jumped at the unexpected contact and toppled the canoe over, dumping both of them into the lake.

While surprising, Percy didn't mind falling in. He could swim perfectly, breathe water and didn't mind getting wet. Annabeth, however, didn't expect to fall in, so she came up sputtering. Percy grabbed her and swam to shore. They didn't move quite as fast as they did in the canoe but they got to shore pretty quickly.

Annabeth shivered some, "Thanks Percy."

Percy smiled, "No problem." He looked at her soaked form, "I could probably dry you off, if you want."

She nodded, "Yes please."

Percy grabbed her hand and tried to will the water away, imagining her dry and the water running down her and back into the lake. Surprisingly, that's exactly what it did.

 **Ping!**

 **Water Control has leveled.**

Percy ignored the message, "I can't believe that actually worked."

Annabeth shook her head, "Not really. It just means that water's your prime affinity." She paused, "That probably doesn't make much sense. Let me put it another way. Your dad is God of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, Droughts, Floods and Horses. You have an affinity with each of those. You have a prime affinity. One that's stronger than the rest… though I think all children of Poseidon have the same affinity with horses. I'll have to ask Chiron."

Percy snapped his fingers in front of her, "Annabeth, you're going off topic. Again."

Annabeth blushed softly, "Sorry. Daughter of Athena. Anyway, your prime affinity will be what you have best control over. Droughts and floods can be counted towards water, as can storms. So your affinity will be either sea - water, really - or earthquakes.

"My mom, Athena, is Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Arts and Crafts, Battle and Reason. All of her children get the wisdom part and most get strategy or reason, as well. I know a few who have battle and some that have arts and craft, myself included."

"So, I would have either had the ability to control water or cause earthquakes?" Percy scratched the back of his head, "Kind of glad I got water. I wouldn't want to destroy parts of New York by sneezing an earthquake. So, I take it we're done canoeing… what do we do next?"

Annabeth looked back up to the sky, "Hm. Still a bit til cabin clean-up. You should probably get a head-start on that. It's been a long time since anyone has been in there. I'll be in Athena cabin if you need me, researching. After that is free time and I'll see if I can convince Luke to help you train with that sword you say you have."

She took off without another word, running off to her cabin.

Percy took a gentle stroll through the woods, following after Annabeth at a slow pace.

Fifteen minutes later, he was at cabin three. It was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls looked like rough gray stones with pieces of seashell and coral that made it look like the bottom of the ocean floor. He stepped up and pushed the cabin doors open.

 **Ping!**

 **You have entered Poseidon's Domain.**

 **You have the title 'Son of Poseidon'. Negative effects nullified.**

 **+50 to each stat while in the domain. +250% HP and MP Regen. -80% MP cost for water-based skills.**

Percy whistled. It was a much bigger boost than what he got while in water. Maybe because it was under his dads influence. He had to make sure to practice his water control in here later.

He looked around. The inside was pretty plain. There were a few pillars with seashells littering them and six empty bunk beds but, besides that, it was bare. Other than an inch of dust, of course.

Percy moved back out of the cabin and walked over to Athena cabin. He walked up the two steps and knocked on the door.

Just as Percy was about to knock again, the door opened. A boy, who looked a lot like Annabeth - no duh. He's probably a son of Athena - answered, "Hey. Oh, you're the new kid. Poseidon's son." He looked back over his shoulder, into the cabin. Finding what he was looking for, he looked back to Percy, "What'd you do to Annabeth? She's been really focused on finding out game stuff since she got back."

Percy shrugged, "Dunno. We just talked on our way down to the lake. I must've said something that got her interested."

The other camper nodded, "Yeah, happens to all of us." He reached out to Percy, offering a handshake, "I'm Malcolm, Malcolm Pace."

Percy took his hand, giving a firm grip, one of the few things Gabe taught him that wasn't utterly useless, "Percy Jackson."

Malcolm smiled, "Nice to meet you. So, do you need me to get Annabeth?"

Percy shook his head, "Nah. Just need to know if there are any mops or brooms. I need to clean my cabin and I don't think anyones been in it since the fifties… Actually, it might have really been that long."

Malcolm smirked, "Sure, there's a shed with brooms and mops down at the end of both row of cabins. Try not to use soapy water. The grime left behind gets slippery. Try salt water. Might work better than fresh water in Poseidon cabin. I make no promises though."

Percy nodded, "Alright. Thanks… Malcolm?" At his nod, Percy offered a goodbye wave and headed down to grab the cleaning supplies. Well, the buckets for water, at least. He didn't feel like walking over to the lake or down to the ocean, so he just went over to the hose on his cabin - it was Poseidon cabin, why wouldn't it have a hose? - and turned on the water faucet. It wasn't rusted nor did it look out of use. In fact, it was well oiled and turned without creaking. Either it was enchanted… crap. He observed the faucet.

 **Enchanted Faucet**

 **A faucet enchanted by Poseidon when the cabin it's connected to was built.**

 **Enchanted never to rust and to always give off fresh water without a source.**

Yep, enchanted. Percy tapped his foot in thought. He _could_ try to take it but that might end the enchantment. And the only way he could try to remove it was with Riptide. While it'd be useful to have, it wouldn't be worth the risk of losing the enchantment. Maybe he'd find another some time.

He filled the buckets and turned off the tap and moved back inside, regaining the domain blessing. He stripped the beds of the sheets, pillows and mattresses. They were old, much older than him. He really only needed one, so he could pass them to Hermes cabin.

Once he had all the mattresses stacked on one bunk-bed he smacked himself in the forehead. He only needed the one mattress and he was living a game, "Inventory." He smacked himself in the forehead again as his inventory screen popped up. He grabbed the mattresses and started pushing them into his inventory. There didn't seem to be any issues with size and they all went in to one stack.

He discovered something with his inventory as he fiddled around with the mattresses. He was able to open new tabs and, if he pressed down on the tabs, he was able to rename them. It looked like each tab held a set amount, twenty-four stacks of items. So far he had eleven old but not too worn mattresses, as well as eleven pillows. He had twelve bed sheets, blankets and pillow cases as well, but they were far too dusty to allow anyone to use them without a good wash.

He set his own bed and pillow into the second tab of his inventory and moved back to the buckets of water. He had a bit of a crazy idea, but hey, he was the son of the sea god. Can't get much more crazy than that. He started willing the water out of the buckets, watching the water float into the air. He grinned and moved the water to the floor, flattening it into a circular pane of water. He started twisting the water back and forth, letting the water scrape up the thick coat of dust. It would've been a big drain on his mana, were he not in the cabin. It boosted his mana capacity and reduced the cost of the ability.

 **Ping!**

 **For working hard while hardly working, +1 WIS.**

 **Ping!**

 **For coming up with a quick and effective method of cleaning, +1 INT.**

Percy ignored the pop-ups and continued scrubbing the floor with the water. Halfway across the floor, he had to put the water back into the bucket because it was absolutely filthy. Good news was, half the floor looked brand new. But he still had the other half of the floor, the walls, the bunk beds and the ceiling left to clean. He was going to have to refill the buckets a few times.

He concentrated on the bucket with clean water, flattening the water out of the floor and spinning it like he did the first time. The 'Water Control' skill had already leveled a couple times, now reaching level four, and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. Being in the cabin with the huge stat boost, the cost reduction to water skills and the title making it easier to level water-related skills was a blessing. Almost literally. Or was it really literally? Eh, who cares. He was controlling water to clean up his cabin! And he wasn't using any MP to do it! With the regen rate and his temporarily boosted stats, he had enough mana to spare and he was regaining the spent mana faster that he could spend it.

By the time he was done with the floor - the water was too dirty to clean anything else with, like the first bucket - 'Water Control' was nearly level seven and was costing him, in the cabin, three MP every five seconds.

He put the dirty water into the bucket and moved to grab the buckets, carrying them outside and over to the toilets. He dumped the buckets out into one of the cleaner toilets and flushed them.

He was on his way back out of the bathroom when he was stopped by five rude looking campers. The biggest, bulkiest one was a girl the height of an average basketball player and the muscle of a professional weightlifter. She wore a XXXL orange camp shirt with the sleeves having been torn off. She had large strong hands, dark, beady-looking pig eyes and pale brown hair that could only be described as long, thin and lusterless. She and what had to have been her siblings all wore the same nasty sneer of their faces.

The big one, Clarisse La Rue by the name above her head, spoke first, "Well hey there newbie!"

Percy responded kindly, acting oblivious, "Oh, hey. Sorry, don't think you're supposed to be here. This is the mens side. Unless you are one. Kind of hard to tell with you."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. While her siblings snickered, Clarisse scowled and walked forward, grabbing Percy's shoulder and throwing him back into the stall he just flushed the dirty water into. It hurt. He lost fifteen HP from his back hitting the back of the toilet. The door closed as he impacted the toilet and a quest popped up.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **You have been selected for the Ares cabin welcoming ritual.**

 **Objective:**

 **Don't get beaten up too badly.**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **Win.**

 **Reward:**

 **Clarisse's Hatred.**

 **Ares' Dislike.**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **Respect from the Ares campers.**

 **Train with (Rematch) Clarisse once a week.**

Percy just hit accept when the door swung open, revealing Clarisse. She was still angry. Percy spared a quick glance up to check her level.

 **Ares Cabin Counselor**

 **Clarisse La Rue**

 **Lv. ? Demigod**

Oh he was so screwed.

Clarisse grabbed him and spun him around, taking a firm grip on his head and pushing his head towards the toilet.

Percy, not wanting a swirly, activated 'Water Control' forcing the water to go around his head and pelt Clarisse. From the sudden loosening of Clarisse's grip and and sputtering, he got her in the face. The other Ares campers started charging towards the two of them. He put more force in his power, the other toilets gushing water towards the Ares campers with the force of a firehose, pinning them against the walls. Percy hightailed it out of the bathroom, grabbing the buckets as he passed.

It was a bit of a drain on his mana without being in the cabin but, as soon as he got five running steps out of the bathroom, the drain cut off. He'd have to look up why later. For now, he had to hide.

He ran to his cabin and had just finished filling the buckets when Clarisse spotted him. She and her siblings were absolutely drenched, likely smelled foul and looked absolutely murderous. He ran around his cabin, opening his inventory and sticking the buckets inside. He then took off, booking it towards the lake. It was the only place he could think of where they couldn't follow.

They were catching up quickly. Too quickly.

Percy pushed himself harder, trying his best to get away. His mind raced a mile a minute before he thought of something. He rounded a tree and stopped, quickly raising his arm into the air and calling out, "Create Instant Dungeon!"

Everything went silent. The sound of the insects and the wind stopped. The sound of Clarisse and her goons disappeared. The lightning changed, as well, the sky going from blue to sea-green. The scent of the trees remained but it was weaker than before. Possibly because they wood nymphs weren't here with him.

He took a minute to breathe before he addressed the boxes popped up while he was running.

 **Due to your strenuous activity, +1 STR.**

 **Due to your strenuous activity, +1 STA.**

 **Due to you pushing yourself, +1 STR.**

He was pretty fast but Clarisse and her friends still nearly caught him. He'd have to work on that so they wouldn't catch him.

He ran down to the lake, stopping at the end of the pier. It wasn't very far, so he didn't gain any more stats. He raised his hand, like he did to create the dungeon but shouted out the opposite, "Escape Instant Dungeon!"

He flinched as the sky above him cracked and shattered before everything around him turned back to normal. He got a quick look around. There was no one around, though he could see the soaked orange of Clarisse's shirt. It was definitely hers, with the torn sleeves.

He quickly turned around and jumped into the lake. No doubt it was loud enough to alert them to where he was. But he was in his element, literally. They would have to be stupid to follow him in. More so after the toilet incident.

He waved at the nereids as he settled on the lakebed, offering them a kind smile. He started walking towards the center of the lake, which he somehow knew where it was. He also somehow knew he could start swimming at any time, instead of just walking. It was a bit of an odd sensation but it wasn't a bad one.

He swam up top, his head emerging on the lake. There were no people around, nor any fish or nereids. His head, like before, was completely dry.

He laid on his back, floating on the waters surface. Hopefully Clarisse would give up soon so he could finish cleaning his cabin.

Half an hour later, the quest completed.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest completed!**

 **Main Objectives Completed.**

 **Bonus Objectives Failed.**

 **Reward:**

 **Clarisse's Hatred.**

 **Ares' Dislike.**

Darn. He thought he won.

He flipped onto his front and started swimming back to shore, heading for the pier. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up out of the water. He was glad he could emerge completely dry.

He started walking back to his cabin, keeping an eye on his surroundings, half expecting Clarisse to pop up from behind any tree.

A couple minutes passed and he was back in his cabin, Clarisse and her goons nowhere in sight.

He pulled the buckets out of his inventory and set them on the ground. The ceiling and walls should be easier to clean than the utterly filthy floor. The bunk beds a little harder with their not-flat shape.

He got to work, raising the water out of the buckets and flattening it against the back wall. He was glad there was no wallpaper. With what he did with the floor he did with the wall. It would've completely shredded the wallpaper. It did take off the thin layer of dust.

He moved the water from wall to wall and the ceiling, after determining it was still good to use.

He put the dirty water back in the original bucket and got the clean water out of the second bucket, scrubbing the bunk beds clean.

The entire process, excluding the time he spent running, took no more than twenty minutes. An hour including the time he ran from Clarisse.

By the end, 'Water Control' was level eleven and cost fifty-six MP a minute, far reduced from the original ten a second. If it continued at this rate, it'd be free to use at level sixty-seven.

With his cabin clean, he pulled his mattress out of his inventory and set it down on his bunk. He'd have to find if there were any washers and dryers so he could clean them.

He left his cabin and walked down to Hermes cabin. He had to sneak past Ares cabin, going around back. He didn't want to incur Clarisse's wrath again. Once he was past Hephaestus' cabin, he walked back to the the front and up the steps to Hermes' cabin. He knocked twice on the door and was almost immediately greeted by another camper. Percy, of course, looked up at the information above his head.

 **Unclaimed Camper**

 **Jessica "Jess" Clarkson**

 **Lv. 15 Demigod**

It was a girl, no older than eight with snowy white hair, peaceful blue eyes and smooth, lightly tanned skin.

He smiled to her, "Hello." he offered his hand to her, "I'm Percy."

She smiled kindly, taking his offered hand and shaking it, "I'm Jess. You smell like the ocean."

Percy chuckled, "I do? Must be from being Poseidons kid."

She pouted, "I wish I was claimed."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Jess. I'm sure they'll claim you in no time. Until then, be brave. Why, I bet you're stronger than I am."

She grinned, showing off most of her pearly whites. She was missing a couple teeth on her left side, "Really?"

He laughed, "Of course! You could probably kick my butt!"

She giggled, "Nah! I don't like fighting. I like knitting! Aunt Beatrice showed me how before I got sent here."

"Knitting huh? Think you can teach me how some time?"

She gasped, "Of course! I'm really good at knitting! Once time, I made a poncho for Chiron! He even wears it sometimes!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? You must be good at knitting then. I hate to stop talking to a charmer like you, but do you know where I can find your cabin counselor?"

She giggled again, "Sure! Luke should be at combat arena, training. Lemme get Connor. He can take you down there. Just… make sure you have everything you want hidden. Connor and Travis are thieves. But most Hermes kids are." She ran back inside and left Percy to his thoughts.

The only important thing he had was the pen. He opened his inventory and stuck it in the tab he marked for personal effects.

She came back half a minute later, dragging a half-asleep camper with her.

 **The Younger Brother**

 **Connor Stoll**

 **Lv. 33 Demigod**

Percy raised an eyebrow at his title but said nothing. He offered a hand to the older camper, "Nice to meet you."

Connor yawned before he shook Percy's hand, "Sup. Jess told me to take you over to the combat arena. I'd be asleep were it not for her. She just has an attitude you can't say no to." He yawned again and slapped Percy's shoulder, "Follow me." He started walking, taking a slow pace. It was slow enough for Percy to keep up but fast enough to show he wanted to lay back down in a hurry.

At the quick pace, they got to the arena in about twelve minutes, give or take one for Connor sleepily stumbling over an exposed root.

Connor lead him up to a camper. He could only be described as a tall, handsome young man with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look that all Hermes demigod children seemed to share. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

Percy looked up at his information.

 **Hermes Cabin Counselor**

 **Luke Castellan**

 **Lv. ? Demigod**

Percy grumbled. Everyone was stronger than he was.

Luke sheathed his sword as Connor got close, turning towards the both of them. He sent Connor back to the cabin, the younger Hermes camper almost falling asleep on his feet, "Don't mind Connor. A son of Hypnos hit him with a curse because Connor tried to pull a prank on him while he slept. It'll wear off in a week or so."

He extended a hand to Percy, "Nice to meet you, Aqua Lad. I'm Luke."

Percy took his hand and shook it, "Percy. Aqua Lad huh? Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain."

They both chuckled.

Percy got to the point, "So Annabeth and Chiron tell me all unclaimed campers go to Hermes cabin. With you being the Hermes cabin counselor, I figured I should ask you the idea I have."

Luke raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Percy got the point an continued, "See, Poseidon cabin has six bunk beds and I'm the only one that uses a bed. That leaves eleven beds unused. Hermes cabin looks about the same size as my cabin and, from the looks of it, there isn't enough beds for everyone."

Luke looked a bit optimistic, "You're offering the other bunks in your cabin?"

Percy frowned in a thoughtful manner, "Actually, I was offering the eleven beds, but that's not a bad idea. I know Hermes doesn't mind but I'll have to ask my dad. He might not mind, with me being his only demigod kid. Only… how do I ask?"

Luke chuckled, "No problem. We'll try to Iris message him, see if he responds. If not, you can ask during dinner, when you scrape some food into the brazier."

He slapped Percy's arm, "Come on, we'll head down to the beach. Nowhere else to make a rainbow unless you have a prism." He started running down towards the beach, speeding off without him.

Percy started running after, keeping his eyes on the trail so he wouldn't trip and twist his ankle. Luke out ran him. Luke out ran him by a lot.

By the time Percy got to the beach, 'Running' had leveled once and he had gained another point in STR. Luke was skipping stones across the top of the water. Percy whistled as he saw one skip eighteen times.

Luke looked back, "Oh, it's you. Took you awhile to get here." Luke thought for a moment, "This is your first day, right? No wonder. Don't worry. Some time with the dryads and you'll be running as fast as me in no time."

Percy panted softly. He really had to get his STA higher if this little bit made him tired.

Luke let him get his breath back before waving him over, "Come on by the water. We'll need you to make a rainbow with your water thing. Try to make a mist, if you can. The mist will make a rainbow for us."

Percy nodded and activated 'Water Control', pulling up a sheet of ocean water. He shook the sand and silt out of the water, leaving it crystal clear. He tried to turn it into a mist but he lost control of it when it separated too much. Either his control wasn't strong enough or he couldn't control mist. Percy turned to Luke, "I can't control a mist. It blows apart too easy."

Luke shook his head, "No, you're good. It's not bad for your first day after finding out you're a demigod. Heck, I didn't even expect you to be this good." He fished a gold coin from one of his pockets, "Try to make a rainbow on the ground without the mist. It should still work then. If not, we'll head up to your cabin and I'll steal the hose from the Big House so we can make a mist."

Percy nodded again and twisted the sphere of water around, turning it into a pane, making it convex, concave and a dozen other shapes before he got a rainbow on the sand. Unfortunately, he was almost out of MP and he could start to feel the strain. Luke could see it too, apparently.

"Go ahead and drop it back in the ocean. Think of that as training. I'll meet you up at your cabin." Luke ran off again, leaving Percy behind.

Percy ran back to his cabin. He gained neither a level in running nor any STA or STR this time. He ran up the two steps and stopped so he could lean against the door.

A good ten minutes went by before Luke came over, "There you are. I was waiting by the faucet."

Percy blushed, "You just said Poseidon cabin."

Luke looked thoughtful for a second, "Yeah, I did. Come on back. I got the hose connected but I can't turn the tap."

Percy slipped down the stairs and followed Luke around the side, "Really? Turned for me, no problem."

"Probably because you're a son of Poseidon. It's his cabin, after all."

Percy nodded. It made sense to him. Once they got to the hose, he turned the faucet. Like before, it turned with ease.

Luke grabbed the hose and picked it up. He twisted the nozzle to the mist setting and squeezed the trigger, a fine mist erupting from it. He flicked the gold coin to Percy, "Once you see a rainbow, flick the coin into it and say your dads name."

He moved down towards the hearth in the middle of the cabins, where there was more light and angled the hose so light would more easily filter through. Once the light did filter through, a rainbow appeared almost immediately.

Percy ran his thumb over the coin, thinking for a minute. He was entirely nervous. What if his dad answered? What if he didn't? What else would he ask?

He flicked the coin through the rainbow, "Poseidon."

* * *

Dionysus frowned as Chiron put down another winning pinochle hand before sighing through his nose, "The child can't stay here, Chiron. Father… suggested I either incinerate his molecules or turn him into a dolphin."

Chiron hesitated as he counted up his points, "Percy? He hasn't even had a day of training and you want to send him away?"

Dionysus shuffled the cards, "You know I don't care what happens to him." He paused, "Keep the boy out of my sight for the next week, give him the training you think he needs. Father has scheduled a meeting for next Tuesday, where he will order me to get rid of the boy. He should not be here when I return, else I shall have to either smite him or turn him into a dolphin."

Chiron sighed, "I'll do the best I can, Dionysus." He picked up his dealt cards, "Might I excuse a few campers from their activities for the next week?"

Dionysus was silent for a few minutes, playing the game and losing another round, "What I don't see, I don't know. And you know of my dislike of heroes. The boy isn't one yet, nor has he trained to be one but he will be one. Whether he likes it or not." He sighed, "Keep him out of my sight for this week. Have him eat meals in his cabin and skip the sing-a-long. Zeus knows he won't miss anything then. I'll remain in here for the rest of the time."

Chiron nodded, "Thank you, Dionysus, for giving the boy a chance."

Dionysus raised a brow, "What boy?"

* * *

A/N: I don't see why he has to say the skill to activate it when he doesn't have to in the books. It was always powered by will and intent. Kind of like magic from the Harry Potter series. The reason Clarisse (and her lackeys) and Annabeth get soaked when she tries to dunk his head in the water is the books is because he /really/ didn't want to get a swirly and he wanted to get away from Clarisse. That was the intent. His will powered the ability, which then made the water attack them.

But, again, since he could do it silently in the books, he can do it silently here. That doesn't mean his other skills will be silent, just the ones he doesn't have to say in the books. So, you know, water control, personal hurricane creation, etc. All skills he learns otherwise he will have to say to activate, unless I have him gain the 'Silent Casting' ability.

Yes, Jess is an OC but she won't really show up. I didn't feel like having someone from the canon story show up so I added her. If you want to know, she's a daughter of Eirene, Goddess of Peace. It's why she likes knitting and not fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing I own of any series is a set of five books for Christmas, involving Percy's second adventure. The only thing I own of this fanfiction is the ideas I come up with myself.

 **Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer**

 **Chapter 3**

Of all the things Percy expected to happen, the old dial-up sound was not one of them. Nor was the coin flying back out along with a voice coming from the rainbow, "Sorry, but the God you have tried to Iris Message is already in a call. Please try again later."

Percy frowned and Luke shrugged, "Don't worry, Percy. The gods are pretty busy. And your dad is probably getting a lot of calls from the other gods about claiming you. We'll try again tonight.

"Come on, we'll head down to the arena and get you started on swordplay before cabin clean-up." He smacked Percy's arm - why everyone seemed to do that, he didn't know, but it was good for leveling physical endurance - and walked towards the arena, making sure Percy was following, "We'll get you a shield a bit before dinner. You look about a size four… no, five. Maybe five and a half or six by the time you turn eighteen."

"Shields come in sizes? I mean, I know there are different kinds of shields but I didn't know there were different sizes."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, they do. We can't have a new camper that's five foot even carrying a shield meant to be used by a six foot person. Their arms are different lengths and the bigger shields are heavier. That's not to say they can't carry it. It just means it's awkward for them."

Percy nodded, understanding what he meant, "So what type of shields do you all use here?"

As they reached the arena, Luke picked up a round shield, "This is an aspis shield, also called a hoplon. The training shields are made of wood and the shields meant for actual combat are made of Celestial Bronze." He tossed the wooden shield to Percy like a frisbee.

Percy ducked, trying to get out of the way of the shield but only made his forehead the target for it. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, waiting for the pain to come.

Three loud thunks sounded out, sounding nothing like his forehead being hit by a large wooden shield. He peeked his eyes open and saw Luke frowning. Not at him but at the shield… no, it was at him. The frown vanished not long after Percy, making him doubt whether it was really there or not.

Luke jogged up to Percy, reaching down to offer him a hand, "Sorry about that Percy. I forgot you were a new camper there for a minute."

Percy took his hand, pulling himself up with Luke's help, "No, it's fine. You're probably a lot stronger than you look. No, I know you are with how easily you threw that shield… where'd it go anyway?"

Luke pointed towards the arena wall, "Over there. I think a Apollo camper was getting some last minute. Probably Lee, the counselor."

Percy looked towards the wall and his jaw dropped. There was the shield, stuck to the wall with three arrows through it… and in the stone wall.

Luke smirked, "Now you see why we use Celestial Bronze shields for actual combat. Those won't hold up against nearly anything out in the world. Plus the shields can be used as emergency weapons against monsters. Especially since that's pretty much the only thing that works against them."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Really? That doesn't make much sense."

Luke tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well, I suppose some monsters have other weaknesses. Vampires with sunlight, werewolves with silver, things like that. We have plenty of Celestial Bronze so we won't have to worry about using specific weapons to hurt them."

Percy slapped his own forehead, "Yeah, I got it now. I need to start thinking in terms of games instead of in… well, I guess this is real life. I mean, life before I knew I was a demigod."

Luke walked over to the shield, pulling it off of the arrows before pulling the arrows out of the wall, "What do you mean by game terms?"

Percy perked up, "Oh. In old games, sometimes items had bonuses against specific creatures. Like you said, a silver weapon would deal more damage against werewolves. If I think like that in real life, I can understand it better. It makes more sense to me, at least."

Luke hesitated and slowly turned his head to look at Percy. If one listened closely, they could almost hear a creaking sound from the slow swivel, "... If it helps, think of the weapons in terms of the games but don't think of people like that. I mean, we're still people, not players in a game. You, me and everyone else can still be hurt and die. There's no returning from that."

Percy stared at Luke for a minute before bursting out laughing. It took him a minute and Luke punching him for him to calm down, "Don't- heh. Don't worry Luke. I might be a bit mad but I'm not insane. If this wasn't real life, that punch wouldn't have hurt, would it? And it did, so don't worry. In fact, how about I make a deal with you. If I ever go around the bend and start attacking people for no reason, you stop me. Should probably get Annabeth to agree to that too."

Luke hesitated again and facepalmed, "I swear, you're going to drive -me- around the bend. It's a deal. Ready to start training?"

Percy nodded, "Sure… I doubt I could beat you though. I couldn't throw a shield like that."

Luke tossed the broken shield to the side and moved to grab a new one, "It's not about beating one another, it's about honing our skills. Of course, you'll have to try to beat me to be any good." He moved to Percy, "Here, try this shield. We'll get you used to lugging that around before we start on swordplay. If you suit the shield enough, we'll train you to fight with it." He helped Percy put the shield on, "Looks about the right size for you. Might be a bit heavy but, with the training program we have, it'll be no problem in no time."

Percy rolled the shoulder of the arm the shield was newly attached to, "Bit heavy but it's not that bad."

"Shouldn't be. It's a training shield. Once you've gotten used to the weight and trained enough to where you won't hurt yourself with it, we'll switch you to a combat shield. Once you're used to that, we'll add weights." Luke moved over and grabbed a wooden sword, "First of is learning how to block. Up."

With how casual Luke said it, Percy didn't react fast enough and got the flat of the wooden sword to the top of his head, "Ow! That hurt."

Luke got into a stance and gave a quick twirl of his sword, "It should. Pain makes for a powerful motivator. Left."

Percy, reacting faster this time, failed to block the sword, the flat hitting him in the side again, "Ouch! Dangit, can't you stop it just before you hit me?"

 **Ping!**

 **Physical Endurance has leveled!**

Luke spoke up a bit, "React faster! If I was your enemy, you'd be dead three times now! And if I stopped before it hit you, you wouldn't be motivated to block, would you? Left!"

Percy flinched and hesitated, barely reacting at all and getting slapped in the same spot as the last hit.

Luke shouted, "Don't flinch, don't hesitate! Monsters won't! They'll slap you to the side, knock you out and eat you alive! And once you're out of their way then they'll continue and eat anyone else nearby! Up!"

Percy lifted his shield, up above his head, finally blocking a hit.

Luke, however, gave him no time to rest, "Right!"

Percy twisted his body sideways, blocking the hit with the front of his shield. A mistake to make, apparently.

Luke shouted out his next attack, "Back!" And he swung the flat of the blade towards Percy's back, slapping him hard, "Don't twist around so much, it provide more and bigger openings. Move your shield to block, not your body."

 **Ping!**

 **Physical Endurance has leveled!**

Percy swore to himself and held his shield in front of himself, ignoring the stinging pain on his back.

Luke nodded, "Better. I'm going to stop telling you where I'm aiming now." Luke swung the wooden blade again, aiming at Percy.

Percy raised his shield and deflected the blade, becoming proud of himself.

Luke didn't say anything, swinging the training weapon and smacking Percy's arm. Only then did he speak up, "Don't get cocky. Cockiness leads to mistakes and getting eaten. Or worse, it leads to getting your friends and family eaten." He swung again.

Percy grunted and swung the shield, knocking the sword to the side.

Luke used that to his advantage, giving a quick spin around, slapping Percy's other arm.

Percy swore again and took a step back, putting his shield back in front of him.

Luke swung a feint, causing Percy to try and block and slapped his left side with a real swing, "Most monsters won't feint an attack but some will. Like Spartoi, or Skeleton Warrior."

 **Ping!**

 **Physical Endurance has leveled!**

It really was starting to sound like a game. Percy shook his head and got back into a stance, holding the large shield in front of him sort of like Captain America.

Luke swung again and Percy turned slightly, blocking the hit.

 **Ping!**

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Shield Proficiency Lv.1 (Passive-Static)] (15%)**

 **Usable Shields: Aspis (and shields of a similar size and shape)**

 **Increases chance of blocking attacks with a shield. Increases shield durability by 2%. Damage reduced varies by shield type and material.**

Percy ignored the pop-up and continued with the training, blocking occasionally but still getting hit often. Still, it was sort of worth it with two of his skills leveling whenever he was blocked or hit.

Ten minutes passed since the start of the training and Luke tapped the top of Percy's shield, "That's enough for now. You've gotten the basics pretty quickly. Take five and then we'll start up on sword training."

Percy fell back on his rear, still holding the shield in front of him. He was dripping sweat and he had dirt covering his back from falling three times. He pulled the shield straps off, letting the shield fall with a dull thud. There was another plus to practicing with a heavy shield. His strength went up twice in just those ten minutes. He must not have been practicing long enough for his stamina to go up.

He rolled the shield to the side and just sat there, resting for as long as Luke allowed him.

Chiron walked up a minute into his resting and pulled Luke over. Percy couldn't tell what they were talking about, but it looked pretty serious.

Long after his five minutes of rest was up, Luke walked over and spoke to him, "So, good news. You don't have to go to any camp activities for the next week."

Percy stared at Luke for a minute before responding, "And what's the bad news?"

Luke looked surprised for just a moment but shook his head, "Should've figured you'd find out there was bad news."

Percy stared hard at Luke, "Just today I found out my teacher, who I had known as Mister Brunner for most of the school year, was a centaur and my best friend was a satyr. To top if off, I found out I am a demigod and that there's a camp for demigods created so demigods could get training so they could survive against monsters. Today has been nothing but good news, bad news and weird news for me."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Good point. You're only going to be in camp for a week. There's an Olympian Council meeting in a week and you have to be gone by then. You're going to be sent on a quest. Don't bother asking about the details. You never know them until you're given your prophecy. Hell, sometimes campers are sent out for one thing and you end up doing something completely different. Or, they used to be."

Percy didn't bother asking why it was past tense, not present. It was pretty easy to guess, considering demigods were brought here at twelve years old to train. It was way too dangerous for kids to go out and do. And yet, here he was, twelve years old with a mysterious power that makes his life like a game and being sent on a quest that would endanger his life. With the maximum of a week of training. He facepalmed. Hard.

Luke nodded, "Yeah… Go ahead and go back to your cabin. We'll start training again once this has sunk in. Go relax for now."

Percy nodded and stood up, walking back to his room in a daze. It was like this day was designed to be absolutely terrible for him.

After he pushed open the door to his cabin, it and the rest of the camp disappeared.

 **Ping!**

 **You have been pulled into a random encounter!**

 **Random encounters happen when morale of one or more party members are low while in a Mist-heavy environment. The Gamer has no choice but to enter the encounter while party members do. If a party member chooses not to enter, they can not choose to enter the encounter later on.**

 **The stronger you and your teammates are, if they decided to join you, the more difficult the encounter will be.**

 **Encounter Type: Animal**

 **Encounter Level: 5-10**

 **Encounter Difficulty: F-**

Percy quickly pulled his pen out of his inventory and pulled the cap off, making it grow out into out into its sword form. If this was anything like monster encounters from games, they'd come out one at a time at first before swarming him and trying to take him down with numbers. He really hoped he wasn't swarmed.

He heard a howling nearby and readied his sword, looking around and waiting for them to get close. He heard the pitter patter of running feet behind him and turned around. He swung his sword but only nicked the creature. Once he got a decent look at it, he used Observe.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Race: Red Wolf**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Natural Title: N/A**

 **Optional Title: N/A**

 **Difficulty Rating: G-**

 **Level: 11**

 **EXP: 0%**

 **HP: 62/76**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STR: 22 (-13)**

 **DEX: 8**

 **VIT: 19 (-11)**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUC: 0**

 **Effects: Starving**

 **Description: A starving wolf. It sees Percy Jackson as a meal for him and his pack.**

It was a small wolf, about five feet long and scrawny as heck. So much so that the effect of starving in its description made sense. From how it looked, it was going to keel over at any moment.

What's more impressive than the fact that the wolf was still standing was the fact that the nick that hit the wolf took off fourteen hit points.

Must be because it's starving. With the large decrease in stats and its HP not even reaching 100, there was no doubt about it.

It jumped at him again and he swung again. He got a decent hit in, lopping off an ear and scratching up most of its side. Its back left leg had a decent sized gash in it, making it hobble and hop along. It bared its teeth at Percy and growled.

However, since it couldn't move properly, Percy stepped forward two steps. It leapt, albeit weakly, at him, allowing Percy to hit him in mid-air. Percy swung his magical pen, Riptide, and took off the wolfs head.

There was no spray of blood to show it was dead or a puff of smoke to take away the body. Instead, it turned into gold dust. No loot or anything, just a pile of gold dust. Percy Observed it.

 **Monster Essence**

 **Dropped when a monster is defeated, showing proof of defeat.**

 **Has no use. Cannot be picked up or stored.**

 **Monster will return in: 438861 Hours**

Eh? Return? And what was up with that huge amount of hours? These thoughts ran through Percy's head as several other wolves ran out of the forest from behind bushes and trees. It was just like he thought would happen.

One wolf looked slightly better fed than the other. To the point where it wasn't as scrawny as the others but still looked like it was starving. It was the only leading the charge.

Only now did Percy mentally chastise himself for not taking a shield with him. And a couple other spares in his inventory. All he could do was block with his sword when able and hope there was enough time to counter-attack.

The largest wolf and one of the smaller ones leapt to attack, making Percy flinch and swing his sword on instinct.

He nicked one of the wolves, the smaller one, but missed the large one entirely.

The smaller wolf flinched and missed its bite but the larger one chomped down on Percys leg. It hurt but not even nearly as bad as when Luke hit him with the flat of his blade.

The wolf let go before he could swing at it again. However, three other wolves ran up to attack him.

Percy swung his blade again, but far too early, missing all three of the wolves. Two of them were intimidated by the swing and turned away but the last one clawed at him while it passed. It wanted a meal more than it was scared by the bronze blade. It hit but it wasn't more of a scrape. Percy Observed one of the wolves again and check out the starving effect in its description.

 **Starving**

 **-60% to HP, STR and STA. Unable to regen HP or MP.**

That would definitely explain the weak attacks. With the lack of strength and energy, it was no wonder they couldn't put any power into their attacks. He checked his HP and saw the two attacks only took him down a total of three points.

While distracted, the larger wolf howled and all of the other wolves ran up to attack him. A huge mistake. Even with their smaller size, they were too big to fit in a circle around him. Even if some of them jumped, they'd be too big.

He swung his sword in a sideways arc, trying again to slice the wolves. He couldn't hit the ones behind him but he could focus on them later.

Out of the five wolves in front of him, he hit four and out of the four wolves behind him, one clawed him. It still didn't hurt more than accidentally scratching yourself too hard, or biting your own cheek.

Over the head of one of the wolves he his a "Critical!" word floated an rang out. Was it because he cut its tongue off? Well, it was gross either way. The tongue dropped out of its mouth but turned into golden dust before it hit the ground. Gross but he didn't have time to worry about it.

Before the wolves attacked again, he moved forward and swung downwards, trying to hit the largest of the wolves in front of him. As he was swinging the sword, he gained a skill.

 **Ping!**

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Sword Proficiency Lv.1 (Passive-Static)] (45%)**

 **Usable Swords: Xiphos (and swords of a similar size and shape)**

 **Usable Style: None**

 **Increases chance of hitting with a sword. Increases sword durability and speed by 2%. Damage increase varies by sword type and material.**

Percy ignored it any continued his swing. The wolf tried to leap back but got its muzzle cut. It wasn't quite as bad as it seemed, as it was still alive, but it ran away. It was still bleeding, however, and would likely collapse soon.

Four wolves jumped him as he swung his sword, giving him no chance to counter.

Percy tripped over a root and the wolves ended up running into each other. Percy rolled with his fall, getting back up onto his feet with surprising easy.

 **Ping!**

 **For performing a feat of miraculous acrobatics, for yourself at least, +1 DEX.**

Percy was slowly getting used to the speed of the weakened wolves.

He back up against a tree, making it easier keep track of the wolves and making it so they couldn't attack him from behind.

As he swung his blade, an alert pingged, distracting him and causing him to miss.

 **Ping!**

 **You have leveled!**

A terrible time for it to happen, really. He couldn't use the bonus points, if he even got any.

He held his blade defensively as the wolves came to attack him again, trying to keep them from clawing and biting. They were down two companions and attacking fiercer than ever.

Three of the wolves ran into one another and bit down on air less than a foot from his legs and slash or arms. One of the wolves, the leader, knocked another over wolf and bit down on Percy's leg, shaking its head and digging its teeth into his leg.

Taking a quick glance at his HP and, seeing it had gone down five point from the leaders ferocious attack, he drove his blade downward towards the leaders head. He drove it down into its skull, a small yelp sounding out from it before it disappeared into a puff of gold dust. Over its head, before it turned into dust was both a "Critical!" and "Headshot!" popped up. Percy was going to have to bathe twice just and wash his shoes just to get it all off of him. Or so he thought.

The last wolf that could attack him did so as he was dealing with the last wolf and he was too distracted to block or dodge. Not that he was able to dodge in the first place, being surround with his back up against a tree.

The last wolf did the same as the leader but, upon seeing the leader die like it did, it let go and leapt back.

Snarling, it howled. It had to have been the beta as all the other wolves listened to it and all but three backed up and paced around him, waiting for either the three remaining to finish Percy off or to take their place.

Well, it seemed the beta was smarter than the alpha. Percy mentally chastised himself for not observing the leader, or who he assumed was the leader. Still, three out of… Percy took a second to count how many wolves were remaining. Three out of ten wolves was a lot easier to handle than all ten of them.

Still, with only three defeated, this was hardly worth the effort put into. It was nothing like an actual game. While he wasn't really bothered by killing the creatures for whatever… because of Gamer's Mind, but that didn't mean it was as easy as a game. Mental fortitude wasn't a problem but physical endurance was.

But he didn't have time to think about that, two of the wolves coming forward to attack him again.

He held his blade defensively, bracing his arm against the flat of the sword while they charged.

The two attacking wolves stopped before they ran into the blade and the third charged forward, biting his arm while Percy was once again distracted.

Swearing to himself, he punched the wolf on the nose, making it let go with a whine. He checked his HP again and saw it had gone down another three points. These wolves were seriously weak to only have dealt a total of ten points of damage. Or maybe the starving effect was a lot more serious than it seemed. And it seemed pretty serious in the first place.

Percy swung his blade at the wolf that bit him, smacking it with the flat of his blade and chasing it away. As soon as the wolf 'ran', another took its place, running towards him to attack.

Percy swung his blade instinctively, cutting the wolf across the top half of his snout. Another "Critical!" showed up over the wolves head, making Percy thing their weak points were pretty obvious. For one, the brain. The next most obvious was the nose. With how much they relied on it, it was a very obvious weakness.

The wolf didn't die, surprisingly, but it did yelp pathetically and fall on its side before standing and scampering off. Hopefully it would die soon and turn into EXP.

The other two wolves moved forward, attacking him while two more wolves moved forward to take the place of the one that fled.

The wolves were getting pretty repetitive, making it easy for Percy to attack. He still had to get the block timing down, however.

He swung his blade, scratching the first wolfs chest just barely and cutting the other on the nose, just barely again.

The one hit on the nose yelped and backed up, his tongue licking his nose. Maybe because it was just a scratch, a "Critical!" didn't pop up. It did seem like it hurt, however.

The second wolf ignored the scratch and bit his sword arm. It bit down hard and shook its head ferociously.

Hissing, Percy tried to smack it with his other arm, hitting it straight on the nose. It let go with a yelp, just before the new two bit down on his sword arm.

Percy yelled at the wolves and moved to punch the wolves, only to be stopped by the one he punched earlier. It bit down on his arm, and was joined by the one with the cut on its nose. They dragged him down to the ground.

In an act of desperation - as his HP was continuously dropping now and, while it was low amounts, it accumulated - he pulled his arms forward and bit at the noses of the attacking wolves. With the thrashing wolves still chipping away at his HP, he was only able to bite one nose and scrape his teeth on another. The first let go and the second loosened its grip enough to where he could tear its grip from his mouth. Now that his sword arm was free, he used it to hack at the other two wolves on his other arm.

The wolves, too occupied with trying to get a meal, got a Celestial Bronze sword to the skull. Both were slain instantly, more "Critical!" and "Headshot!" popping up over the wolves heads. Their bodies disappeared in a plume of gold dust. Surprisingly, there were a couple fangs left behind, four from each wolf but all different sizes, possibly from different locations in their mouths.

He would worry about it later. With six out of thirteen wolves dead, he still had slightly over half left to deal with. He would focus on those before drops.

The new leader came forward to bite him while Percy was swinging his sword at one of the two wolves that had pinned his sword arm down. It bit down on his elbow and Percy instantly reacted, not wanting to be pinned down again. He slapped it right on its face with the flat of his blade, making it let go. It didn't relent, however, but it had Percy's focus now. Percy swung his overpowered blade, aiming at its head. It turned and leapt to the side, gaining a scratch along its side rather than a split skull.

The leader howled, commanding the other wolves. The remaining six surrounded Percy, slowly stepping closer. Percy backed up, pressing his back against the trunk of the tree he relied on earlier in the fight. Holding his blade defensively, he waited for an opportunity to strike. The opportunity came sooner than he expected, all six of the wolves taking one step too many.

Out of the six wolves, only the last one dodged, the other five falling to his blade. Each one had a "Critical!" and "Headshot!" pop up over their head, which wasn't really surprising as the sword cut through them like a hot knife through melted butter. The fact the sword was so strong was the surprising part. And while he was wielding it, his stats weren't high enough and he wasn't getting the full potential out of it. He was surprised he was even able to wield it with the stat requirement.

 **Ping!**

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Cleave Lv.1 (Active)] (75%)**

 **You hack a part of your enemy off and continue through them, injuring a nearby enemy and possibly cleaving through them as well. 50MP per additional enemy.**

He ignored the pop-ups, having been ignoring the leveling ones since the first one popped up. He still had two wolves to deal with, after all.

The one that dodged his swing moved forward and bit down on his ankle, pulling on it and making Percy fall flat on his ass. His head rocked back and hit the tree behind him. He shook his head, chasing away the stars.

Once he could see beyond the stars, he kicked at the wolf, hitting it square on. He scrambled up to his feet, swinging his blade and scaring off the leader.

While the leader took its time to come back around, Percy focused on the last wolf, kicking the weak creature down and kneeling, using his blade to remove its head.

While getting back up from his position, he heard the fast pitter-patter of paws on the ground. He swung his blade behind him trying to stab the running wolf. Of course, since he couldn't see it, he couldn't hit it.

He turned to look at the wolf. It had backed away again, obviously wary of the sword. Knowing, however, that he was its last chance for a meal, he took a step forward. The wolf paced around him, waiting for a chance to strike.

Eventually, less than a minute later, Percy got tired of waiting and took another step forward, swinging his blade down towards the wolf's midsection. The wolf stumbled as tried to dodge, gaining another scratch down its side, making a lopsided 'X' shape as it crossed paths with the mark Percy gave it earlier.

It barely flinched, however, and moved to bite Percy's sword arm.

Percy twisted his blade, making the wolf bite down on it instead. He used his other hand to push the other side of his blade, sacrificing some of his HP as he cut the muscle to the wolf's maw, making it utterly useless. Without it being able to eat, he thought it would give up and submit but it seemed he made it angrier than ever.

With a wild abandon, it pulled back from the blade and moved forward to claw Percy, ignoring all, if any, lesser attacks from him.

Percy, not expecting it to attack with such recklessness, wasn't able to dodge the first claw. The wolf ran around him as he thrust his sword downward, missing completely. It clawed the back of his legs as he turned, swinging his blade to try to rid himself of the mangy menace. It stayed behind him, however, chipping away at his HP. He tried turning the opposite direction to try to trip it up, swinging his sword at it again. He was able to hit it but only lopped off the tip of its tail, making it angrier.

Percy turned with it, using kicking at it to keep it from clawing him any further. While it was distracted, he used his sword to skin its back, purely accidentally, scraping the bit of flesh still covering its ribs off. Surprisingly, it was still alive and still attacking him but he was able to kick some dirt into its wounds, making it yelp in pain as the substance bit the raw flesh and nerves.

Using that moment of distraction, he swung at the wolf again, sinking his sword into its ribs and finishing it off.

Percy falls back on his rear, dropping his sword. He wiped the sweat off his head and rubbed it off on his shirt.

 **Ping!**

 **You have completed the random encounter.**

 **You receive 1000 EXP. You receive 1 Random Inferior Quality Item.**

 **When you receive an item reward(s) from a quest or random encounter, it will match the difficulty of the event and be an appropriate drop from creatures from the encounter.**

Percy closed the message and opened up his inventory. He pulled out a necklace and observed it.

 **Wolf Fang Necklace**

 **Quality: Inferior**

 **A crude necklace made out of poorly tanned wolf hide with wolf teeth strung through it.**

 **+1 to DEX**

The effect was crap, giving only one bonus stat point, but it was a low level, low quality item. He put it around his neck to gain the stat point.

He looked at his other notices, seeing he leveled three more times after the first time. He didn't gain any additional stats, however.

He opened his status page, looking over his stats. Upon seeing the twenty free stats he had, he spent five points so he could use his weapons full power. One point went into DEX so he could use the sword if he ever lost the necklace and four points went into his WIS. He didn't notice anything different but, with how few points he spent, he wasn't really expecting anything. Now if he could only decide where to put the rest of his points. Should he focus on his STR and HP or, since he gets 2 STA and 1 STR per level, should he add points to his INT and WIS to become a caster? Of course, he could always work out and gain STR and STA that way. That would be the better option, that way he could learn magic.

He picked his sword up off the ground and pulled the cap out of his pocket. He recapped the sword, transforming it back into a pen. Instead of sticking it in his inventory like before, he put it in his pocket where he could easily pull it out from if he was in a pinch.

He started gathering up the teeth on the ground. Strangely enough, the teeth were connected to each other. Not physically, however. When he pulled one up off the ground, the other three came up with them, floating off the ground. He observed the teeth.

 **Chipped Wolf Teeth (4)**

 **Quality: Inferior**

 **Chipped teeth taken from the body of a small wolf.**

 **Crafting Material**

Odd how the teeth were treated as separate items even though they seemed to be connected. And crafting material? He could make his own things? That might be useful later on.

He continued collecting the loot, picking up a total of nine more teeth and one fur.

 **Crude Red Wolf Fur**

 **Quality: Inferior**

 **A torn, coarse fur-covered hide take off the body off a starving wolf.**

 **Crafting Material**

He stuffed it all in his inventory and raised him palm to the sky, "Escape Instant Dungeon."

After the sound of shattering glass and the trees disappeared, Percy was surprised to find himself in his cabin. He was also fortunate that his cabin had a shower, feeling like he needed one after the fight.

He pulled off his shirt and made his way towards the bathroom. He was halfway to it when there was a knocking at his door.

Grumbling to himself, he turned back around and went to answer the door. Upon opening the door Annabeth rushed in, pushing past him, "...Come on in, door's open." He shut the door behind her, "I was just about to get in the Poseidon cabin showers."

She turned towards him and open her mouth to speak before noticing him shirtless. Her mouth snapped closed and she turned around, "Uhh… sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to ask if you were okay. I had the party menu open and saw your hit points down a bit."

Percy smiled softly. It was nice to know that someone cared. His mother obviously did, it was her job, but Annabeth was someone who didn't have to worry, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a random encounter. They-"

Annabeth cut him off, "Yeah, I read the pop-up. Chiron came up to me a few minutes before it came up, so I understand why your morale was low. I'll join you next time, to make sure you're okay. If you don't want me to fight until you need help so you can get your level up, that's fine."

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, that'd be great. I hate to ask you to get out, Annabeth, but I feel like I smell like a rotting carcass and I really need that shower."

Annabeth nodded and turned towards the door, stopping just before opening it, "Oh and check out your options menu. I had auto-entry on for dungeons, meaning I would've been dragged in whenever I encountered one." She opened the door, "We're going to start training in an hour. Standard swordplay to teach you the basics and then physical exercises." She stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Percy sighed. He was going to have to take a long shower, to try and relax for as long as he could.

* * *

Hi folks! Sorry for the long time between chapters! I've been a lazy daisy… Until my beta yelled at me. So thank them for getting me back to working on my fan fictions.

About shield proficiency, I have it set to where he won't be automatically able to use every shield. If one trains with a round shield (such as a buckler or parma), they won't know how to properly handle a tower shield.

 **Aspis:** Also called a hoplon. It is a round, deep-dished shield commonly used by Greek armies. The average aspis measured 3 feet across and weighed around 16 pounds. They ranged between slightly under an inch thick to an inch and a half thick.

 **Xiphos** : A one-handed double-edged greek straight shortsword, typically used when the spear was discarded. Average length was 1ft 9in to 2ft long.

As for why the encounter level says 5-10 but he encountered a lvl 11 and 13 is because his Curse of the Styx. It gives monsters +10-50% difficulty, difficulty equalling level for most monsters.

As for how I'm doing if it's a hit or not, I'm rolling dice. I won't give the whole system but it's basically just lots of dice.


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing I own of any series is a set of five books for Christmas, involving Percy's second adventure. The only thing I own of this fanfiction is/are the ideas I come up with myself.

 **Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer**

 **Chapter 4**

Percy stepped out of the shower and started drying off before he remembered what Annabeth said. He facepalmed. He was going to have to take another shower later, with him going through more training in a little while.

He shrugged it off and opened up his options menu, looking it over.

 **Gameplay** /Video/Sound/Extras

 **Sensitivity: 100%**

 **Difficulty: Normal**

 **Show Tips: ON**

 **Dungeon Auto-Entry: ON**

 **Auto-Loot: OFF**

 **Auto-Aim*: ON**

He switched the options for Dungeon Auto-Entry and Auto-Loot. He pressed on Auto-Aim, to see what the star was about.

 **Auto-Aim only works on projectiles. Due to an ancient curse by Apollo, Auto-Aim does not work with any form of bow or arrows, including magical versions. Can be countered by a god or goddess of archery or hunt.**

A bit of a bummer, as he always wanted to try archery for real. If his aim was so bad Auto-Aim didn't correct it, then he really shouldn't try using a bow. Ever.

 **For thinking things through and coming to a correct conclusion, +1 WIS.**

… Well, free stat point. _'If only the game didn't make it sound like the game was making fun of me.'_

He didn't want to alter the video and sound, since everything seemed normal to him and he didn't want to mess it up, so he went to extras. A notification came up.

 **[Extras Locked Until ? is Completed.]**

He didn't know what it meant but it wasn't important enough to look into. The fact that it was locked in the first place meant that whatever was in it was turned off until… whatever it was that needed to be done was done.

He was just closing his options menu when an arrow sailed into his cabin and stuck itself on one of the bunk beds. Attached to it was a note. It was a weird way to get a message somebody. He usually saw it used by archers in cheesy fantasy movies.

He grabbed the arrow and put it, minus the note, into his inventory for possible later use. He read the note.

 **Percy,**

 **Come to the docks at the lake. Stay out of sight of Mister D.**

 **Chiron**

Such a simple note for such a dangerous way of messaging. He stored the note into his inventory before moving to dry the rest of the way off so he could get dressed.

 _ **Twelve Minutes Later**_

Percy raised his hand to the sky, or rather, to the surface of the water. He entered an instance after getting dressed so he could try to scare whoever was waiting at the docks. Sure it was a bit childish but he was twelve! What would you expect?

He called out, in oddly perfect clarity, "Escape Instance Dungeon." Once he was out of the dungeon - a fish was swimming from in front of him, letting him know he was out of the instance - he swam up to the surface and, at the last second he used Water Control for an extra boost of speed, breached like a majestic dolphin. His landing, however, was less than impressive.

Instead of spinning over and landing on his feet like he had hoped, he spun a little too much and landed face-first on the docks. He stayed there as the people he was supposed to meet started laughing, his face aflame with embarrassment. He could even hear Chiron trying but failing to hold back his laugh. It certainly got their attention, and had taken a bit of his HP.

The worst part of it all, he could hear Clarisse laughing at him.

If he was fair, he'd agree that it hilarious… and had it not happened to him in front of a group of people he had tried to impress.

 **Ping!**

 **Physical Endurance has leveled!**

Wrong. The worst part of it all was that his ability seemed to be making fun of him for making a fool of himself. Sure Physical Endurance was a very nice skill to have but it didn't have to make fun of him while it was at it.

Percy stayed there, nearly unmoving as he mentally chastised himself. When the laughing died down, he started moving, sitting up and glaring at the group. He looked to Chiron, "Et tu, Brutus?"

Chiron chuckled, "Very good, Mister Jackson, but it is 'Et tu, Brute?'. Even you have to admit, however, that your actions were humorous."

Percy just grumbled, glaring at Chiron more than the others.

 **Ping!**

Oh, what now?

 **A skill has been created through a repeated action.**

 **[Threatening Glare Lv.1(Passive-Dynamic/Active)](29%)**

 **Passive: 2% chance of unnerving the target of the glare. Less if target is more than 10 levels higher than you.**

 **Active: Your glare can heat up water to slightly irritable levels. 2% chance of distracting the target, 0% chance of scalding the target by their sweat. 30MP/Use**

Well, that was somewhat useful.

He closed the new skill box and stood up, giving himself a quick dust off before turning to Chiron and grumbled, "So now that we're done laughing at me -"

Clarisse snorted, so he sent a wave of water to splash her, a smirk forming on his face.

Clarisse sputtered angrily and moved to attack Percy but was cut off when Chiron called out, "Enough! Percy, stop antagonizing your fellow campers. Clarisse, rein in your temper. We are here for a reason."

Chiron rolled forward in his wheelchair, stopping between the group of demigods and Percy, "Dionysus has been encouraged, by Zeus, to… get rid of Percy. Obviously, he hasn't." He looked to Percy, an old, weary look on his face, "I am sorry, Percy, but you will be missing out on most of the camp activities."

Percy stood there, flabbergasted. But… something was wrong. He knew he should feel scared, terrified even. Maybe even a little angry. Instead he just felt calm. There was no flurry of emotions, no anguish, no… anything but calm.

Then it clicked. He had a skill that kept him calm.

He looked to Chiron, a slight frown on his face, "Well, that sucks. But you're here to do something about it, right? So, whatever it is, let's get to it."

The group, lead by the wheelchaired centaur, collectively frowned. Bar Annabeth. _No one_ should be this calm after being told an actual, literal **GOD** is gunning for them. Especially a twelve year old. The only exceptions were veteran demigods, as few and far between as they were, that lived through major conflicts. Chiron had not seen the like since late World War Two.

Chiron shoved his thoughts to the side so he could talk to Percy about it later when they were alone. If it was a personal matter, the group didn't need to know about it. Instead, he cleared his throat, startling them much to his amusement.

Before getting too off track, he looked to Percy and gave a short nod, "Right then. You'll train for two hours a day with Clarisse, who will train you physically. After that, you'll have a half hour rest with Annabeth, who will teach you tactics. After that, you'll go with Luke to practice your swordsmanship. Once you've finished with him, you'll have another half hour break with Annabeth, who will continue teaching you. Once Luke and Clarisse think you are up to an acceptable level, the camp counselors will start training with you to handle more than one opponent at once, including ranged attacks."

The ancient centaur gestured to Lee Fletcher, "Lee here will teach you archery after your send rest. That should take up seven hours of your time a day. The rest of your time will be spent with Annabeth while you recover from your training. During the weekends, you'll be sitting with me and you will be learning ancient history and its effects on the modern world." He raised a slightly graying brow at Percy, "Any questions?"

Percy didn't hesitate to answer, "Just one. When do we start?"

Chiron smiled. It was just like a teenager. Ready to get to work so they could finish faster, "It's a bit late today. We'll start physical conditioning tomorrow and I believe you've had sword training today." He turned to Luke, who nodded, before turning back to Percy, "If you don't mind, spend some time with Annabeth. Tactics are a useful knowledge, as is knowing your enemy."

He rolled forward before turning around to face the group, "Thank you all for complying with my request. We'll gather again this weekend for the meeting, unless Clarisse and Luke have determined Percy is ready for group exercises. You are excused."

The gathering broke up pretty quickly and they started conversing amongst themselves as they went wherever, with the exception of Clarisse who muttered 'As if I had any choice' before stalking off into the woods, presumably to work off some of her anger.

Chiron turned around again, facing Percy. He sat there for a minute, staring hard at him, before speaking, "I would like some time alone, Percy, tomorrow so we can talk. I have questions for you. Some of them quite vexing."

At Percy's nod, he returned it, "I will see you tomorrow. Annabeth, try not to bore another one asleep." Much to his amusement, Annabeth blushed bright red and stammered as he rolled his way up the hill and back to his pinochle tournament with 'Mr. D'.

Percy had just opened his mouth to ask a question but a withering glare from Annabeth spoke volumes about what would happen if he started his question. His mouth closed with an audible snap.

Once Annabeth had determined they were truly alone, she raised a brow at Percy, "So what kind of notifications did you get? I got a quest to help you with your studies and a bonus objective to help you with your dexterity, whatever that is."

Percy looked down to the quest he had received and started listing the details to the gray-eyed girl, "Err, I have a total of three quest. They'll be complete in… a week? I dunno, it just says hours for some reason. One-hundred sixty-eight hours is a week, right?" At Annabeth's nod, he continued, "Uhh, lets see. I have two hours of training with Clarisse a day where she'll put me through physical training. It says that I'll gain two strength and one vitality at the end of each session on top of what I get while training. I have a daily bonus objective to gain five strength and three vitality through just training but it doesn't say what the reward is."

He accepted the quest and turned to the second menu, "For Luke, same time frame. He'll be doing physical training to a much lesser degree. While I'm training with him, I'll gain fifty percent extra experience towards sword proficiency and fifty percent total experience towards the level of my skill, which is nice." He looked up to Annabeth, ignoring the slightly confused expression she stared at him with, "Basically, if I'm at fifty percent or higher in my current level of skill at the end training session, my skill will level. It'll help if I'm stuck at a wall in my leveling. Of course, if there's a level cap, that fifty percent will go to waste. My bonus objective is to get three levels in the skill daily but it doesn't say the reward again."

He accepted the second quest and looked to the third, "This one is like the one you got. I'm supposed to study with during rest time between session, where we'll study. I'll gain an extra point of intelligence at the end of each session and I have another daily bonus objective to work on my dexterity with you but, again, it won't tell me the reward."

He accepted the third and looked to the final quest, "This one… it's a bit weird. I'll be working with other camp counselors but only after spending two hours with you a day."

After accepting the last quest, he turned to Annabeth, "So, ignoring all the for right now, do you think I should tell Mr. Bru- err, Chiron about what's going on? I mean, I used to trust him before finding out the truth about… everything. I mean, I still trust Grover but there's always going to be part of me that remembers him lying to me for a year."

Annabeth stood there a moment and Percy could swear he heard gears turning in her head as she thought. Eventually, she turned to Percy, "I think you should but not just yet. Wait until the end of the week. You'll probably be getting a quest. Depending on how dangerous it is, we'll either tell him right away or save it until we get back."

Percy raised a brow questioningly at Annabeth, "We?"

She smirked, "Err, yeah. You kind of invited me into your… what is it called? Party, team? Either way, you brought me in and I'm not going to drop out now."

He chuckled and shrugged, "Alright, as long as you'll still help me with my studies. Getting some INT and WIS will help me with any spells I'll be learning later and studying with you will with that. And if we finish fast enough, we can enter instances and you can power level me."

Annabeth was nodding along until Percy reached the end of his thoughts, "Power level?"

"Yeah. It's when you use a high-level character - or player, in your case - to kill large amounts of enemies while in a party with a low level character. Unless equal distribution is a factor." He rubbed the back of his head, "I'll get less experience that way but it'll be useful for when we're close to the same level.

"Party Options."

Party/ **Party Options**

 **Party Leader: Perseus "Percy" Jackson**

 **Voice Chat: OFF**

 **Equal Experience Distribution: OFF**

 **Equal Money Distribution: ON**

 **Loot*: Round Robin**

 **Dungeon Difficulty: Normal**

He smirked, "Looks pretty basic. We have a voice chat so we can talk at any range. That'll come in hand if we ever get seperated."

When he tried turning equal distribution on, he got a notification.

 **Equal Distribution is not possible if level difference is greater than 10.**

"Well, good news for me. Equal Distribution won't be possible until we're within ten levels of each other."

He looked through the other options. First changing loot to Need or Greed before seeing what the star meant.

 **Party Members must be inside the same instance or within two-hundred feet of combat to be able to receive loot. If fifty percent of damage is dealt by a party member who is later outside of range, they will still be eligible for loot.**

"Oh, loot options is useful too. The ways it's set up, if you kill something and I wasn't in the instance or close enough to the fight, I won't be able to get the drops from it. Unless you give them to me, I mean. However, if I deal enough damage to the creature and then leave the range it allows, two-hundred feet, I'll still be able to get some of the loot."

He pauses, a frown on his face, "Mm. I think we need go into the dungeon tonight, if it's fine with you. If I'm supposed to be a tank, I'm going to need to get my strength and vit up. The best way I can think of to do that is to level, at least for a little while. I get one strength and two vit every level, so I can save my points. And with the training Clarisse and Luke are going to be giving me, my strength is going to go up as much as my vit."

Annabeth tilted her head to the side, "That actually makes sense. So, what, is gaming a passion for you?" Her voice was obviously teasing.

"Well, a lot of the older games, yeah. We didn't have a lot of money for systems, so we don't have anything newer. I get a new-ish game for the system I do have for special occasions, like by birthday, Christmas or not getting expelled from school before the years end."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That last one I've only gotten once."

He sent a light glare towards the brunette as she started snickering, "Yeah yeah, laugh it up Wise Girl. Lets just get into the instance, okay?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, he raised his hand towards the sky, "Create Instant Dungeon."

This time around, he wasn't startled as the sky became blood red and movement seemed to stop. He did, however, have to wait a moment for Annabeth to enter.

She, of course, was a bit creeped out by the pseudo horror-themed instance. Which made plenty of sense to Percy, seeing as he just created a false reality that was full of wolves.

Before she could ask her question, as she was so prone to do, he clamped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips. He then pointed to their left, off the side of the docks. Five feet down and no more than fifty feet away was a small pack of wolves, lapping at the lake water.

Annabeth stepped back in surprise, the wooden board she stepped on making loud, annoyingly clear creaking noises in the otherwise silent instance. That, of course, had the heads of the wolves snapping in their direction.

With very little hesitation, five of the six wolves ran towards them. One of them, however, didn't follow the group. It ran under the docks and to the other side, giving a short yip as if letting the pack know it was in position. The other four ran up the short dune, running around the railing to the start of the docks.

Percy heard the sound of metal scraping against a sheathe - at least, he thought as much. It sounded a little like the noise you'd heard from a movie but not so much the same - alerting him to Annabeth drawing her weapon. Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it, the ballpoint writing utensil turning into a deadly bronze xiphos.

He swung the blade down as the first wolf leapt at him. The blade struck true, making its way through the wolfs maw like it was soft butter. It was a lot easier than the first time he was attacked by the wolves. It may have been something to do with the fact he now had access to the full ability of the blade, rather than just being able to swing it around.

The dead wolf, of course, exploded into a cloud of gold dust, covering Percy with its Essence. Percy was very thankful his mouth wasn't open by the time it died.

He ignored the notification he got and instead made a swing towards the next wolf that attacked him. His blade swung true again, digging right into its head and cutting through it as easy as last time. Two messages popped up above the wolfs head, a 'Head Shot!' and 'Critical!'. That, combined with the newly unlocked bonuses from the sword, made for one hell of a hit. It was no wonder he was one-shotting them!

He looked towards Annabeth and saw she was handling her last remaining wolf. He then turned towards the wolf that didn't move down at the shore. Using a quick burst of his water manipulation skill, he made a spear of water to try to have it stab into the beast side. It was slow to form, however, being about on the border of his range for the spell, so it was easy for the wolf to hop to the side and away from danger.

It, along with its companion, ran up the short dune and made its way onto the docks.

Annabeth threw her knife at the one running towards her, the bronze dagger sinking into its front leg, making it stumble and fall.

Percy, meanwhile, didn't even think of throwing his weapon, considering that he only had the one. When the one coming after him got close enough, he took a hearty swing, the sword slicing through the air to hit the wolf. It wasn't much of a hit, hacking off an ear.

The wolf hesitated but recovered quickly, just a moment before Percy was able to recover. It bit down on his ankle, pulling on it and pulling him over.

Percy swung off a knee-jerk reaction, missing completely.

The wolf released Percy's leg and jumped on top of him. Percy, having seen this before in a rather violent movie, raised his arm up to keep the wolf from biting his throat.

The wolf clamped down on his arm, causing Percy to swear loudly. He took the chance, raising his arm to- A knife came down on the wolfs head, the monster exploding into gold dust and covering Percy… again.

He would've thanked Annabeth for the save, had he not been sputtering and trying to cough up the dust that fell into his mouth.

Annabeth, having experienced his trouble before, albeit much younger, moved to pat Percy's back to help him cough up the disgusting material. Not that it actually tasted like anything, but who wanted monster essence in their mouth?

After a good minute of hacking up gold dust, Percy wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Giving a quick clear of his throat, he looked to Annabeth, "That… was the worst thing I have ever experienced."

Annabeth gave a little shudder, "I know. I had it happen to me when I was eight. Luke killed a hellhound and it showered me. I.. well, I was soaked from the rain, so it kind of mixed with the water and got stuck on me for a few days. Chiron had to get the naiads to hose me down to get most of it off."

A small smirk formed on her face, "Pretty sure I still pick some from my hair."

That, of course, made Percy chuckle, "Still, huh? Sounds pretty bad."

He walked to the edge of the docks and jumped into the water.

Annabeth figured it was so he could wash off the dust. She was, however, a little freaked out when he stayed under for more than a few minutes.

Just when she thought about going down into the water after him, he jumped out and flopped onto the docks. After he landed, a… fish? Some kind of fuzzy fish leapt out of the water and landed on the docks next to him.

Percy stood up, his face aflame, and picked the fish up.

It was the size of an average fresh-water trout. Surprisingly, it had the head of a wolf, or one similar to it. It was covered in fur like a wolf and, as it gasped for air, he could see it had the teeth of a canine.

Of course he had to use Observe on it.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Race: Wolf Fish**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Natural Title: Aquatic Anomaly**

 **Optional Title: N/A**

 **Difficulty Rating: G**

 **Level: 39**

 **EXP: 0%**

 **HP: 221/245**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STR: 34**

 **DEX: 44**

 **VIT: 39**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 0**

 **LUC: 0**

 **Effects: Suffocating**

 **Description: An anomaly created when one enters a wolf-based dungeon and goes fishing. It sees Percy Jackson as food.**

"... the fuck?" He looked to Annabeth, "So… Don't go for a swim. I got chased around by a school… pack… whatever of these as soon as I got in there."

He pressed on the 'Aquatic Anomaly' title before throwing the fish into the water. Instantly he regretted throwing the fish. It was level thirty nine and would've been worth a lot of experience.

He ignored it. If he went into the water after it, there was a chance that he'd be caught this time around and… well, he didn't want to see what happened to him when his HP hit zero.

He looked to the pop-up that came when he pressed on the title.

 **Aquatic Anomaly**

 **+30% damage dealt. 10% chance to confuse* on hit. Grants water breathing and marine life communication. Grants unique skill 'Fission' which allows user to split into two halves to escape danger or produce more of its own kind. All stats, including level, are reduced by half of the original total and split between the two halves.**

Frowning, he pressed on the star in the menu.

 **Confuse**

 **A control skill that mixes signals in the brain and makes the one under the effect of this skill think that allies are enemies and enemies are allies. -50% damage dealt and +50% damage taken. Pain and/or emotional stress can remove it.**

"Whoa. Uh… right. We're not going to go in the water at any time while in this dungeon. The wolf fish have a ten percent chance to confuse you when they hit you. Confuse… it's a doozy. You'll see your allies as enemies and enemies as allies. On top of that, you take fifty percent extra damage from attacks and deal fifty percent extra damage. It can be removed but only through pain or emotional stress. Err, I don't know if healing skills can cure it but I don't know how to get any."

She blinked once, twice, then groaned, "Agreed. We'll go into the water when you have a fish-based dungeon… but, wait. If we do that and enter a forest, would there be fish wolves?"

Percy shuddered at the image, "Ugh, that'd be freaky looking. But, we will have to try it some time. It sounds kind of cool."

"Typical boy." She couldn't resist a smirk, however. Percy's power was interesting and seemed to be drawing her in. She had already gained both throwing and knife skills, both levels in their thirties.

She looked over to Percy, "Are you going to select need or greed on the loot yet? The timer's about to run out."

Percy snapped his head over to Annabeth and then looked for the loot menu. He sighed. He had forgotten about changing the loot options. He just hit greed on both. After he did, he could hear dice rolling. Shortly after, he heard a ding and another menu popped up in front of him.

 **Percy rolled a 39! Won Chipped Wolf Teeth (1)!**

 **Percy rolled a 59! Won Crude Grey Wolf Fur!**

"Oh, a roll system for loot. That's better than what I expected." He looked to Annabeth, "You want either of these? They're crafting items but I don't have a crafting skill so they're just going to sit there until I get one."

She shook her head, "No, not really. If you get some metals or leathers, you can see if the Hephaestus kids want them."

"Real- Huh. Got a new quest." Before she asked, he started speaking, "The name of the quest is 'Start A Trade Deal with Cabin Nine'. Seems pretty straight forward. I bring them metals when I find them, the higher the quality the better my reputation gains. If I get them enough, they'll make equipment for me. It says one random piece of equipment for every ten uncommon quality metals and one random item every ten times I do that. Pretty good reward, honestly."

He accepted the quest and then stretched, "Well, lets go hunt down some more wolves. I've already leveled once."

Annabeth smiled and twirled her knife, "Sure. Maybe you can tell me how to use magic while we're out here."

* * *

I finally have a beta again! Everyone, welcome Doki to the family! They will be helping me edit my stories to make the quality a bit better for you all to enjoy.

I know killing two wolves in two swings seem OP but a part of that -is- contributed by him unlocking the special ability of the weapon and being able to use it half decently. It's a measly 25% but add on the increased damage from his STR increase so he could use the damn thing and it's pretty decent damage.

Fission is based off the Tsuchikage Mu from Naruto. For more information, search for Mu or Fission Technique in the Naruto wiki.

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Natural Title: Son of Poseidon**

 **Optional Title: N/A**

 **Level: 8**

 **EXP: 1760/2900 (60.7%)**

 **HP: 435/460**

 **MP: 230/230**

 **STR: 22**

 **DEX: 11**

 **VIT: 28**

 **INT: 6**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUC: 4**

 **Free Points: 20**

 **Money: $0/** **₯0**

 **Affinity: Water 50, Horse 50, Earth 5**

 **Effects: Thalia's Barrier[1], Curse of the Styx, Son of the Sea, Lamia's Demigod Curse, Poseidon's Domain[2]**

 **[Titles]**

 **Son of Poseidon**

"The ocean is strong and unrelenting. Ignore its currents and you'll be swept away, never to be seen again."

A title granted to all of Poseidon's children, no matter the race. Benefits are best for demigods.

+1 STR and +2 STA per level.

+50% exp gained to water-based skills.

[Effects]

Thalia's Barrier

-95% chance of monsters encounters. Turns off all effects that contradict this while within the barrier.

+100% HP and MP Regen.

Curse of the Styx

A curse brought upon by breaking a promise made on the Styx. Poseidon broke the promise and the curse affects his demigod children born from it.

+50% chance to encounter monsters.

+10-50% monster difficulty.

Son of the Sea

A power gifted, through blood, to Poseidon's demigod children.

+25 to STR, DEX and STA while in water.

+500% HP and MP Regen while in water.

Water Breathing.

Water Control or Quake Creation.

Horse Communication.

Marine Life Communication.

Lamia's Demigod Curse

A curse put on all demigods by Lamia, daughter of Hecate. Hera killed her children because she accepted Zeus' advances. Lamia cast the spell out of revenge.

Attracts monsters the stronger your godly parent. Children of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon are at highest risk. Powerful enough to trick Hecate's attempts to counter the curse, making her proud of her child.

Poseidon's Domain

When in Poseidon's Domain, if one does not have Poseidon's Allowance or is not a Son of Poseidon, -50% HP and MP regen and +30% MP cost for all non-water based spells. Poseidon's Allowance negates this. Son of Poseidon grants +50 to each stat while in the domain, +250% HP and MP regen and -80% for all water-based skills. Stacks with Son of the Sea and other water-based blessings.

 **[1] Inactive while inside Instances.**

 **[2] Inactive while outside of cabin or water.**


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing I own of any series is a set of five books for Christmas, involving Percy's second adventure. The only thing I own of this fanfiction is/are the ideas I come up with myself.

 **Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer**

 **Chapter 5**

Percy could honestly say, without any shadow of a doubt, that he utterly despised wolves.

The reason was rather clear. Him and Annabeth had climbed onto of a pile of rocks in the middle of the wolf - or starving wolf, really, like when he was drawn into the instance because of his low morale - dungeon when he slipped on some damp moss and fell right into a den of wolves.

Luckily Annabeth came down and saved his ass… again. He should really get that girl a thank you gift.

He was able to kill three wolves himself while Annabeth, with her higher stats and level, took out the other six with surprising ease.

As they crawled out of the den they almost literally ran into a large wolf that stood almost as Percy was on all fours. It looked hungry, but not overly so compared to its smaller counterparts.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Race: Grey Wolf**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Natural Title: N/A**

 **Optional Title: Apprentice Wolf Hunter**

 **Level: 18**

 **EXP: 72.9%**

 **HP: 407/407**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **STR: 29**

 **DEX: 11**

 **VIT: 27**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUC: 14**

 **Effects: Cannibal, Large**

 **Description: An abnormally large wolf. It ate its pack due to hunger. It sees Percy and Annabeth as a snack and the wolves in the den behind them as a meal.**

Annabeth moved fast, vaulting over Percy and landing on the wolfs back before stabbing it and using the knife as a handhold.

Percy scooted the screen to the side, intent on looking at the title and effects later. He swung at the large wolf while it was distracted by Annabeth, going low for his legs. He didn't swing for the head so he could be sure he didn't hit Annabeth.

His swing nearly cleaved off one leg from the animal, chopping slightly above the elbow which caused it to whine and fall over. Unfortunately the beast also landed on top of one of Annabeth's legs causing her to become pinned.

There was no gushing blood and, double checking his observe, no bleeding status. There was a new crippled status, however. Black mist was pouring out of its leg instead, quickly dissipating in the air. It… sort of made sense. They weren't real, as far as he could tell, so they didn't actually have blood to bleed.

Not that it mattered, as it was real enough to be pinning Annabeth's leg down.

Percy took another swing, down towards the wolfs neck to try and pierce its neck. It was thrashing around, trying to get back up, but he was able to knick its neck and he could swear he felt something hard, probably bone.

It snapped at him in return, its teeth grazing his leg as Percy stepped back. It wasn't hard enough of a hit to take much HP but it was painful.

Annabeth was able to pull her knife out of the wolf after a bit of thrashing and wiggled and used the forearm length blade as a skinning tool, stabbing it into the the beast side and slicing it open. Rather disgusting, really.

It wasn't bloody or gory but there was an abundance of black mist, which seemed to take the place of blood and gore. Maybe it was something to do in settings he missed. The lack of gore, however, was greatly appreciated.

Instead of waiting for the wolf to die from.. Bleeding out? There was no blood but that might've been thanks to the black mist. Instead of waiting for the wolf to _mist_ out, he spun the blade downward, cleaving its head in two.

He couldn't help but smile as a jingle rang out, alerting him to his next level up. And then another alerting him to a new skill.

 **A skill has been created.**

 **[Self-Taught Swordplay Lv.1(Passive-Static)](0%)**

 **Much like Sword Proficiency, you've learned to use your sword. Unlike Sword Proficiency, which only allows you to** _ **use**_ **a sword, this skill lets you use it in a better way than random hacking and slashing. It is still a crude way to hack and slash, but better than swinging willy-nilly. +1% damage dealt with swords, +1% attack speed with swords.**

 **Alternate Name: Stabby-Slashy Slightly Better**

Why did his strange ability like to insult him? Eh, whatever. Most of his skills seemed to be awesome and he could even see the use for convincing, even if he didn't _like_ lying to people. It seemed… well, he could see its use and that was what mattered. Besides, he was nearly a teenager and what did teenagers do better, or worse in some cases, than lie?

Clearing his thoughts, he looked to the loot menu that popped up and pressed on the wolf head icon, trying to see if that would auto-observe or identify the loot of if they would have to loot it first.

Fortunately, it did bring up an observe on the item. He looked to Annabeth before looking at the pop-up, however, "Press on the image of the item it dropped… if you're not hurt, that is."

Annabeth was rubbing her leg from where the wolf landed on it and sent Percy a glare. It was gone quickly, however, as she sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm fine. There's a bit of numbness from where it was laying on me for so long but that's going away."

Once Percy was certain she was fine, he looked to the item information.

 **Pelt of the Cannibal Wolf**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Made from the head of a large cannibalistic wolf, it has been lightly enchanted to look alive for theatrical purposes.**

 **+15% damage to all wolves, -15% damage from all wolves, +2 to DEX, +1 to Intimidate* level.**

 **?, ?**

Percy whistled, "Very nice. It'll come in handy for when we're hunting in this dungeon."

He took a quick look over to Annabeth and took a look at her stats. He then frowned and looked at his, "Huh… Hey, Annabeth. I think I should take this item. At least until my DEX, without the bonus from equipment, is equal to yours. Then this item should go to you to help with your stats. You seem to be pretty set but your DEX could always be a bit higher. I'll… pretty much be fine. I'll be working on my stats with you, Clarisse and Luke so I won't really have to worry about until we've set off for my quest."

He rubbed his chin, "But I can always toss some points into INT. Five points to make everything double digits. What do you think?"

A playful smirk creeped its way up her face, "I think everyone, especially a Seaweed Brain, could use some more brains."

Percy, half obvious to what she said, nodded along, with her, "I thought so too." After hitting need on helm item, or what he thought was a helm item, he opened up his status sheet and tossed four points into his INT. He took another quick glance at his stats and put an extra point into his INT, giving him a total of three elevens, a twenty-three and a thirty. He was still heavily stacked towards his physical stats, with DEX being his lowest, but it was a little more even now. He just hoped he was able to even them out, to see if there was a bonus to having even stats or not.

He pushed his thoughts aside again as another notification popped up.

 **Percy rolled Need! Won Pelt of the Cannibal Wolf!**

"Thanks Annabeth. You can have the equipment item that drops next if it's any good." He then grinned, "So, what do you know about magic?" His grin then disappeared as he saw Annabeth smirk evilly and a cold sweat appeared on his back.

 **Four Hours Later**

Four grueling hours later. It took four hours for her to explain what magic was, how it was used, how it affected their daily lives and how, despite all that she knew, she had no idea how to use any type of magic.

That being said, his WIS went up by one while his INT went up by three as he listened to Annabeth. He had no doubt that, had be paid more attention to the demigoddess, his stats had gone up more. But he was a twelve year old with additional attention issues, excluding those other kids his age had. Focusing on something not attention catching was difficult and he was twitchy.

Promising himself he'd find out more about magic, since he now knew it was real since the greek gods existed. Since he couldn't learn anything from Annabeth and she, with the possible exception of Chiron, was the smartest person in the came - that came with being the highest level Athena camper he had seen. He couldn't ask Chiron for… well, for obvious reasons. He trusted the man for a school year and then found out the man had basically been lying straight to his face for the year. It kind of ruined his trust.

So he decided to try an idea he got from a game. The idea was simple and… well, it didn't really walk through the process but he suspected that, with his ability, it didn't really matter.

When he got back into his cabin, he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes, focusing inward to try and find the 'spark' of magic. Doing so was… boring… but he had no better way to try and find his magic.

However, when fifteen or so minutes passed, he gave up on that path. He was too fidgety and couldn't really focus on doing nothing for so long.

But he was already able to use a fo-... no, he couldn't. His water control ability was more based off of his genetics rather than magic. But it still used his mana, so maybe it was a combination of magic and natural ability? There was really only one way to find out. Testing.

He moved to the bathroom, turning the tap on in the sink and then use his water control ability to make a head-sized sphere of water float above his hand. Once that was done, he did the sensible thing and turned the water off in the sink. Waste not, want not. And it was figuratively beaten into him by his mom and the boarding school he was at.

Since he could literally feel his mana being drained, albeit at a reduced rate thanks to his being inside his cabin, he figured he could _try_ to trace the mana back to its source, or see if he could end the 'spell' he was currently using and make a new one out of the mana. Either way would work, really.

He closed his eyes while he kept the spell active, feeling the energy coursing through his arm. He followed the trail, up his arm and into his chest. Once in his chest, he had trouble following it. It could have meant that he close to the 'source' but it could have also meant that his organs and stuff produced the mana.

Still, he was able to follow the trail, so maybe it all worked together and pooled into a spot from where he could then extract and manipulate it to cast spells.

Once he arrived at the end of the trail, his eyebrows rose. It might as well have been in his exact center. It was flickering, like a flame. And it was small, as if it was about to go out. Before he could tell why, he felt his hand get soaked by water, then his feet, socks and the spot just above his socks.

He frowned before coming to a realization and opening up his status sheet, taking a look at his mana. Yep, there it was. The small size must've had to do with the fact that he ran out of mana… but he hadn't thought he was concentrating for that long. Still, he had found his mana pool (which could also be called MP) and the next step required him to do that. He had to wait, however, for his mana to regenerate. With the two bonuses he got while in his cabin, it should be full in no time. But what to do until then? He had no books, not that he could really focus on them to read them. He couldn't leave his cabin since he'd lose the regen bonuses. The only thing he could think of to do was shower and he didn't feel like doing that since he took one just a short while ago.

Boredly, he checked his mana again. He was surprised to see it just a little under half full. It had only been about a minute since he last checked. Apparently the increased regen was better than he thought. That meant it wouldn't be too much longer before it was full, which also meant he could be lazy for another minute or two.

He moved to sit on his toilet, closing his eyes as he waited for his mana to come back. While he was waiting, he searched for his magic again, preparing for his mana to be full.

He hoped that finding his mana would come easier as time went on. It took him less time to find it this time around but it was long enough to where, when he opened his eyes to check his mana levels, it was just about full. Which made sense since, instead of the small flickering flame he saw last time, it was closer to a raging bonfire. Or, since he was a child of Poseidon, an ounce of water compared to a sink of it.

Once he mana was finally full - even sitting still for those two minutes had him anxious to do something - he pulled at his mana, pulling it down his arm and into his hand.

Something was wrong, however. Unlike when it freely flowed while he was using Water Control, it got… stuck, for a lack of a better term. Like there was a block in his hand.

He tried again, pulling more mana into his arm and tried to force it out through his hand. The results were… painful to say the least. The mana burst out of his hand, bringing with it a feeling as if a softball was tearing through his skin. Before he had time to react, however, the expelled mana exploded, rocking him back and causing him to hit his head on the wall behind the toilet.

With a loud swear, he grabbed his wrist and held his hand close to his chest, his eyes watering from the pain. He was doing his best not to curse and swear but it wasn't really working. Every few seconds, he would swear and groan.

After a good minute, the pain subsided and he opened up his character sheet to look at his health. He also saw something new down in his status.

 **HP: 184/490**

 **MP: 201/330**

 **Status: Heavy Bleeding (0:03)**

He then paled. Bleeding was a status effect given to a character after an ability, typically, was used. Heavy Bleeding wasn't a status effect that he knew of, but it could've been similar to a stack of regular bleeding. Add that to his HP likely doing down from the explosion itself and he was pretty sure he would've been in trouble had he not been in his cabin.

Before was able to open the Heavy Bleeding status, it changed to a normal Bleeding status. He still opened that, to see what kind of damage he took from it.

 **Bleeding (0:56… 0:55… 0:54...)**

 **Bleeding caused by any number of sources. This one was caused by your stupidity. -5HP every second.**

… the game was just plain rude, now. But whatever. He was… well, he used a big chunk of mana and it burst out of his hand like like a bullet out of a corked gunbarrel. Of course the bullet was going to tear through the cork. The cork, in this case, being the skin of his palm.

He looked at his hand and, seeing the tearing and bleeding, grabbed one of the sea-green hand towels and wrapped it around his hand, staunching the bleeding. Surprisingly, the status effect updated.

 **Staunched Bleeding (0:42… 0:41… 0:40...)**

 **Bleeding caused by any number of sources. This one was caused by your stupidity. Poorly but effectively staunched. -2HP every second.**

The fact that the status changed when he wrapped the towel around his hand meant that items could affect the effects. That meant that potions and antidotes for diseases and poisons were a thing, should he contract anything thanks to his weird and rude ability. He really hoped he didn't contract anything.

Before he could do much else than wrap his hand, there was a banging on the door to his cabin then a sound that sounded like the door was knocked off the hinges. Shortly after, Annabeth yelled into the cabin, "Percy! Are you alright?"

He came out of the bathroom just a few seconds after she burst into his cabin. He held up his hand, which he still held a rag to, "I'm fine, mostly. I was trying to pull my magic out to try and cast spells and,well, I got painful results."

He pointed to his status, "See? The bleeding effect is gone and I'm already almost full health." To prove his point, he took the rag off his hand, showing the injury free hand - it was surprising to him. He saw cuts on it just seconds before Annabeth burst in but now they were gone - and surprisingly clean rag, as if no blood actually came out.

He gave his hand a few quick flexing squeezes, making sure everything was in working order.

"Huh. That's… kind of awesome. So, I'm pretty sure my hand was shredded when I… messed with my mana. I know it was torn and bleeding just before you barged in but now…" He showed his uninjured palm to her, wiggling his fingers as if to prove his point, "You know what this means, right?"

She looked confused and shook her head.

He grinned maniacally, "As long as I don't screw up, I should be fine after just about anything."

 **For finding another facet of your ability, +1 INT.**

He then got slapped upside the head by Annabeth. He stumble and, when he recovered and was about to ask why he got hit, she hit him upside his head again.

He, of course, swore and rubbed the sore spot, "What was that for?"

She glared at him, "You're going crazy, Percy. You can't just go wild and expect there to be no consequences. You said your hand was shredded, right? I take it there was pain to go with it?" At his nod, she continued, "That means you still don't know how bad it can get. What if you get a broken bone? Or a dislocated arm? What if your arm is cut off? If messing with your magic can tear your hand up, that means that those things can happen too."

At his beaten puppy look he gave her, she sighed, "Look, just act as if you were a normal demigod. You can still be injured, injuries last a while and some are life threatening or fatal."

To accentuate her point, she slapped him again, as hard as she could. He, of course, hadn't expected it and so he stumbled and fell over.

She shook her hand, the slap having stung her hand, making it sort of feel like it had fallen asleep with the pins and needles affect. She stared a Percy, "Did that hurt?"

"Hurt! Of course it hurt! It felt I like I was being hit by a brick across the face. You even took off fifty HP!" He rubbed the slapped cheek as he glared up at Annabeth.

She smiled, "Good. That, Percy, was to teach you a lesson. Don't get overconfident because you can't be permanently wounded. Wounds are a lesson. They teach us not to do be stupid repeatedly." A mischievous glint entered her eyes, "Well, for children of Athena at least."

Percy, being the ever mature twelve year old, stuck his tongue out at her, "Neh!"

Annabeth raised her hand, as if going to slap him again, and Percy flinched, "Fine, fine! I'll be nice."

He frowned as he noticed the pop-up, "You know, I should really get you a gift or something. Every time you hit me, I get a level in Physical Resistance. And every time I do something stupid and you set me straight, I gain a point or two to my WIS."

Annabeth was stumped, "You… you want to give me a give because I hit and berate you? How hard did I hit you?"

"Very, but that's not the point. The point is that, even if it doesn't seem like it, you're really helping me." He scratched the back of his head, "I might not be able to buy or craft anything good, if I can even get a crafting skill, but I feel like I should still get you a gift or something."

Annabeth looked at him wearily, "So… you got a quest that says to give me a gift?"

Frowning, he looked up at Annabeth, "No, why?" It took him a minute to think, "You… you mean that you think I'm only being nice and considering giving you a gift because I got a quest? Annabeth, no one needs a reason to give someone a gift. If anything, they do it because they want to."

Annabeth blushed, "Yeah, well… we were talking about… should we call it ability or what?"

Percy nodded, "Ability sounds right. And I see what you mean. Yes, we were talking about my ability, so I can see how you'd think it was a quest." He stood back up, once again thankful he was in his cabin for the increased regen rate.

"I just need a favor from you, before I get you a gift. Don't hit me if my HP isn't full. Had you come in any earlier and hit me, I might've been in trouble." He paused a moment and shook his head, "No, no maybe to it. I _would_ have been in trouble."

Annabeth frowned, "It was really that bad? I mean, I saw the red bar go down below half way but I didn't think it was severe." She nods, however, "Yeah, I can do that."

She leans over until she's face to face with Percy, "So, what're you going to get me?"

* * *

 **Omake:** Fishing Hazard

Year 2

After retrieving the Golden Fleece

Percy was tired. Very, very tired.

Upon realizing that the Wolf-hunter titles not only work on higher level Wolf monsters, but werewolves as well, the young Gamer had, naturally, opened up the low-level "Starving Wolf Dungeon" and got to work. After a mere day's work, countless innocent wolves fell victim to his trusted blade and thousands of wolf teeth just begged to be sold at the nearest vendor (or vending machine... Percy had long given up on making sense out of his gamer ability) and Percy now only wanted to end the day.

Unfortunately, an Anomaly spawned. A boss-monster at that. And Percy only knew of it because a "helpful" notification had popped up in front of him.

 ***Ping!***

 **A strong Anomaly with the Passive Ability "Lockdown" has spawned. You may not leave this dungeon until "Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves" and its escort has been slain.**

 **Enemies: 1024... 2058... 4116... 8132...**

A couple hours ago, it had been four enemies. Percy had jet to find any sign of their whereabouts and his minimap stubbornly refused to show him the way.

 ***splatsplatsplatsplatsplatsplatsplat***

Then he heard it.

Leaving the forest at record speeds Percy ran towards the nearby lake. What he saw made him, once again, increase the maximum threshold of his personal bullshit scale.

The Lake was filled with fish. Tons of fish. Tons and tons and TONS of fish! So many fish that they REPLACED the water! Heck, they were so numerous they made the Lake look bigger than it already was!

And all of them were Wolf-Fish!

And level 1.

And they were STILL multiplying themselves!

... And splashing around the... he couldn't see the water surface. The Wolf-Fish were just jumping and splashing around helplessly, suffocating on the air and squashing themselves.

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

 **'Sir Wulfric of the Endless Waves and escorts use Fission.'**

"There should be a cap on this..." Percy muttered to himself before he started to form a Whirlpool in the... Wolf-Fish Lake.

Minutes later, Fish rained from the sky.

 **An Hour Later**

"And that's how I used a lake to kill a ton of fish." Percy smirked tiredly. The tale was outrageous to say the least, as true as it might've been.

And Annabeth, had she not done more outrageous things with him over the past two years, wouldn't have believed a word of it. (Un)fortunately she had and she did, "You… used a lake… to fling fish into the sky… and then went into the water to get a couple Thousand sets of scales, furs, a few thousand dollars in cash and four different titles?"

Percy nodded, "It was mostly fall damage but… yeah. Master Wolf Hunter, Apprentice Fish Hunter, Journeyman Fish Hunter and Beginner Anomaly Hunter. It took me… half an hour? I killed a -lot- of creatures, Annabeth. I'm just glad I turned the gore setting back off."

He then chuckled, "So, do you think dad would enjoy a couple tons of high quality sashimi? I think I'll grind my cooking skill for the foreseeable future..."

"High quality? Please, Percy, I know you are a good fighter but the River Styx will dry up before you manage to get something edible on the plate."

* * *

Everyone thank for my friend (and the one that inspired me to make a Gamer Fanfic in the first place!) Truemmerphantom for helping me with the omake… actually he wrote the entire thing, I just made a few minor edits.

That being said, he literally told me that if you have any complaints, tell them to him. Before you do, however, I suggest reading -his- Gamer fanfic. It explains why the omake is… a fair bit funnier than my actual story.

I took some liberties with the cabins. Athena cabin has their own library, Hephaestus has their forges (that one is actually canon), Hermes has a basketball court, Apollo has an archery range and med-bay, etc. Their extra room is based of their godly parent. Percy has a full bathroom and a pool. As with the canon forges, these extra rooms are underground, with the exception of Percy's bathroom. I mean, who wants to do downstairs after waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom? And then upstairs! Or outside?! It's maddening!

As for the regen with Percy's cabin, it takes less than a minute for his HP to fully regen and just slightly over two for his MP to regen. It's a bonus from both his cabin and Thalia's Barrier giving him such enhanced regen. As for status effects, the barrier and cabin have no effects on them.


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing I own of any series is a set of five books for Christmas, involving Percy's second adventure. The only thing I own of this fanfiction is/are the ideas I come up with myself.

 **Percy Jackson the Half-Blood Gamer**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ping!**

 **You have slept in your own bed. HP and MP have been restored to 100%. All ailments and negative status effects have been removed.**

Percy opened his eyes to this message for the second time… third? Well, either or. Honestly, it was a lot to take in… or it should be. The fact that life suddenly turned into a game would shock and surprise anyone! Or maybe that life was already a game and he just gained the power to see his stats?

… Gah! It was all so confusing and it felt like he should be frustrated with it but, for some reason, he just couldn't.

A spark of recognition entered his eyes and he quickly pulled up his skill list and opened up the first one on the list.

 **[Gamer's Mind Lv. MAX (Passive Dynamic)]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to psychological effects.**

Yeah, this was likely the cause. Or maybe he just didn't really care?

… No, that wasn't it. He definitely cared. This ability was just stuffing down the feelings that… ah, whatever. If it wasn't here, he probably would've died to the wolves when that… moral dungeon or whatever happened.

He pushed his thoughts to the side and got out of bed. It didn't really seemed to be harmful, so he would think about it later.

He opened up his status menu and looked over his stats as he made his way to the bathroom and after a short mental debate with himself, he used a couple of his bonus points to increase his strength to twenty-five before dumping the rest into his INT, bringing it up to thirty-three.

He did it because most of his skills use up mana and INT gave him more mana, which meant he could use his skills for longer.

After using the bathroom, he got into the shower and took a quick one. He had fallen asleep quickly last night and had forgotten to shower after the dungeon run with Annabeth, so he felt rather nasty. Plus being drenched in water always relaxed him. At least now he knew why.

After he finished his shower and getting dressed, he left his room… and had a shield shoved into his arms. He looked at the person that gave him the shield and smiled, "Oh, hey Annabeth. I didn't expect you here this early. I was going to go to the arena, work on my sword skill."

"This early? Breakfast hasn't even started." She turned towards the campgrounds. It was early in the morning and there was a distinct lack of activity. It was something to be expected in a camp full of teenager.

"I didn't notice how early it was. I just woke up and got in the shower. What time is it?"

She raised her arm, taking a look at the old, beat up watch on her wrist, "A little past five-thirty. Honestly, I'm surprised you're awake after all we did yesterday. Anyway, Chiron asked me to come get you."

He raised the shield, "And this?"

"Oh. He got Luke and Clarisse up early so they could go over a training schedule for you. I figured you'd need the shield with that they were planning."

"That bad?" He shuddered some at the grin she gave.

She laughed as Percy shuddered, "No, it's never going to be _that_ bad. But they have to whip you in shape by this weekend, so it could get a bit rough."

"... I'm going to hate myself for asking. How rough are we talking? By the end of the week, I mean."

A cheshire-ish grin graced her face as her stormy-gray eyes sparkled with mischief, "What level is your Physical Resistance skill?"

"Ten, why?"

"I expect we'll double it by the end of the week, that's why." She couldn't help but laugh again as Percy paled and tried to hide in his bathroom, "I'm kidding, Percy. No one is that… well, I take that back. No one in this camp is that cruel."

He gave a faux glare at Annabeth, "That's not funny, you know. And who outside of camp is that cruel?"

A small frown showed on her face and she started to walk towards the door, "Come on, I'll tell you on the way to the Big House."

He followed after walking beside her as they slowly walked their way out of his cabin.

She was silent a moment thinking of how to explain things, "So, you know how you can make your mirror reality filled with wolves and how they turn into gold dust when you kill them? Those are considered monsters and when all monsters die, or most, they turn into gold dust. Some monsters are smart… well, sort of smart. They can talk and think like most people, but they usually aren't all that bright. They will use any tactic they can think of to try to capture demigods and humans so they can kill, eat or toy with them."

She sighed, "Then there are the gods. They have their own streak of cruelty. Even the nicer god aren't exempt from that. Of course, a few are. Hestia, for one. As far as I'm aware, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Nemesis is an exception to that, as well. It's her divinity. She has to make a balance or things could go wrong. Wrong in the cosmic sense, which is extremely bad."

There was another long pause before she continued, "Then there are humans. Sometimes monsters pale in comparison to what they can do. We have some demigods here that had to be rescued, forcefully, from their human parent. I'm including demigods in the humans too. Lamia - yes, the monster Lamia - was a daughter of Hecate before she became a monster and cast a curse after Hera killed the children she had with Zeus. She gave us the Scent, a method monsters can use to find us. With few exceptions. The stronger your divine parent, the stronger your scent. Children of Aphrodite, Dionysus and minor gods like Nemesis can usually get away with living in the real world, since their scent blend in easily with that of normal humans."

She cleared her throat, "Children of gods like Athena and Apollo have more troubles out in the real world and can be hunted by monsters on occasion. Children of the Big Three, however… well, they have the strongest scent of all. We haven't actually… seen any in years but I met a daughter of Zeus on my way to camp and Grover told me he could smell her from half a city away. I'm talking a Texan city at that. So it's a pretty far distance. If you're anything like her, things will be pretty dangerous out there."

Their conversation ended when they reached their destination. Well, they had reached it a couple minutes before but they had stopped so Annabeth could finish the lesson. Percy had a sour look on his face and his tone matched, "I didn't know things were that bad. Maybe… Maybe instead of a camp, there should be a haven or something demigods can go to, y'know? A camp makes it feel like it's for kids and teenagers only, instead of demigods of all ages. I know there are some older demigods here but they aren't too much older than we are. Maybe… late teens? It kinda makes it feel like we won't survive long."

He ran a hand through his black hair, "We could use something to say, like, 'Hey, it's not so bad! We might have to fight the occasional monster but otherwise we're normal, boring adults!'. Honestly, if it weren't for this damn weird ass ability of mine, I'd probably be freaking out. Scratch that, I would be. I mean, what twelve year old find out he's half god but he shouldn't have been born in the first place and is subsequently cursed because of a stupid pact the gods made that they couldn't keep? The worst part of this, Annabeth, is that I can't even get properly _angry_ at them."

He hung his head low, sitting on one of the benches on the porch, "I don't want this. I don't want to be told that I shouldn't have been born. I don't want to be cursed or have this scent or whatever that attracts monster. I'd trade it all away for a week on the beach in Montauk with my mom. No, not even a week. I'd take a day." He slumped some in his seat, "I'm not even sad. I can't get sad, I don't think. Just like I can't get angry or freak out."

He took a deep sigh and shook his head, "I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm gonna go. I just had to get that off my chest. I know we've only known each other for a couple days but it feels like I can trust you, you know?" He waved his hand through the air, dismissing her reply before it got started, "You don't have to reply to that. Like I said, I just had to get it off my chest."

Chiron wheeled out of the Big House doors and down the short ramp before turning to face the two preteens, "A good thing to do, Percy. I've seen many demigods break under pressure because they thought they could handle the weight of the world on their shoulders. Not literally, mind you. And you could not pick a better confidant." He smiled kindly at the pair, "Come along now. Clarisse and Luke are at the arena. I had breakfast prepared early for the two of you so you could eat while we go over your itinerary for the next week."

Two pairs of stomachs growl, Annabeths from knowing what was in store for them if Chiron set up breakfast and Percy's from the thought of food.

Chiron easily turned and started his way down towards the arena, prompting the pair to follow after.

Percy reinvited Annabeth to his party, the party having been taken down some time after he had been asleep, and went over his menus, looking for something he might've missed but no matter what screen he opened or what word he muttered, there was no help guide. He had to rely on his knowledge of games. He just really hoped it involved game mechanics he knew. And so far, it sort of had.

They arrived at the arena soon enough and the group gathered into the stands. Clarisse looked as gruff as ever, even as she piled pancakes into her mouth and Luke looked half asleep, the plate in front of him empty.

Percy moved right over and sat next to Luke, grabbing one of the two plates before starting to eat. He didn't see a brazier around so he didn't have to dump any of his food in it for an offering. Annabeth sat beside him, opposite of Luke. He could see her eyes flicking back and forth and occasionally a finger raised to press the screens. He couldn't see them, which was a bit disappointing but he _could_ (and did) use observe to re-check her stats.

 **Name: Annabeth Chase**

 **Level: 47**

 **HP: 810/810**

 **MP: 1150/1150**

 **STR: 22**

 **DEX: 28**

 **VIT: 24**

 **INT: 58**

 **WIS: 113**

 **LUC: 4**

… Something was wrong with her stats. Her WIS stat looked higher than before. But then again, it wasn't like he memorized her stats. Not only that, her physical stats were way too low for her level. He was level nine and he had higher STR and VIT. His others were pathetically low compared to hers, with the exception of LUC which was exactly equal to his.

He looked to Clarisse and Luke and used observe on the two of them but only got a screen full of question marks. He wasn't even going to bother trying on Mr. Bru- Chiron. If he was the Chiron from all the old myths, he was about three thousand years old. From how he talked as if he knew people during the time at the museum, it seemed right. If he really was that old, his level must be extremely high.

He had just finished cleaning off the plate when he not another message.

 **Ping!**

 **You have eaten too much and gain the [Overstuffed] debuff!**

He pressed on the status effect to look at the penalties he got.

 **Overstuffed (29:52)**

 **You have eaten too much, causing a minor discomfort in your stomach. -10% HP, STR and DEX for thirty minutes.**

… Yep, totally accurate. His did feel like he ate to much. He even let out a loud burp that made him feel better for a second.

Luke seemed to wake up suddenly, snickering. Annabeth reached over to swat his arm, "That wasn't funny."

Luke raised his arms in surrender, "Right, right. Sorry. I don't live in a cabin full of other boys that all laugh when someone burps and its become a knee-jerk reaction."

A light blush tinted Annabeths cheeks as she was scolded. He had a point.

Chiron cleared his throat and drew attention to him, "Yes well, now that you've finished eating, lets get started." He gestured to Clarisse, "Percy, Clarisse is to help you with early morning stretches and basic routines to help you build strength. There won't be much gain but you _are_ a demigod so there will be some. If you feel like you should use a weapon other than a sword, Clarisse is skilled with spears and javelins. However, if you decide to stay with your sword, Luke is the best swordsman in camp and will be helping you train with it. You may, of course, use both but I would suggest focusing on one type of weapon for the next week."

Percy had to think about it… for all of three seconds. While a spear might be cool, he already had a sword that offered bonuses to damage for him. Even in games he knew, those were somewhat rare. Well, more uncommon than anything, "I'm gonna have to go with a sword. Luke said I'm getting a hang of the basics already and Riptide just feels right in my hand."

A kindly smile spread across Chirons face, "I thought you might. Luke said you were a natural with a sword. Better than most demigods. It'll be a pleasure to see how far you progress in the next week." He cleared his throat, "After your weapons practice, a lunch will be brought to you, followed by a rest time of an hour and then finishing the day sparring with one of your three trainers. You will stop an hour before curfew and the rest of the day will be yours. I suggest going to the Big House's library. It's not as supplied as Athena's cabin but there might be something of interest to you."

The knowing glint in his eyes felt like he was encouraging Percy to visit. And Percy was really tempted to. While he hadn't seen one yet, there was always the possibility of a skill book. Maybe one to increase the level of his current skills or, better yet, a new skill. But, with his luck (literally), it'd just be a bunch of books.

Clarisse stood up suddenly and walked over to him, grabbing him by his shirts collar, "Come on, I don't have all day to sit on my butt and neither do you." She pulled him out of his chair and dragged him down to the middle of the arena, "Alright runt, listen. I don't like you. If it weren't for Chiron asking me, I wouldn't be here. Apparently he sees some talent in you or something." She sighed and shook her head, "Whatever. We'll start with stretching. Watch what I do and then repeat it."

The next half hour was rather boring for Percy. He didn't know what good stretching actually did but if it kept him from getting beat up, as he feared he would, he wouldn't mind doing it. The good thing about it was that it lasted long enough to take away the overstuffed debuff.

Once Clarisse was stretched out and thought that he was limber enough, she had him follow on a jog around the arena, "Today is just about finding your limits. Go as far as you can. Don't stop until your legs feel like jelly and breathing feels like you're inhaling glass." And so he ran, mostly because he got a quest for it but partly because Clarisse still scared him. Her level was still a question mark so he didn't want to try fighting her. At all. The quest wasn't anything great. It just said to run until he collapsed and he'd only get one-hundred experience points from it, one-thirty seventh of the total he needed to level. While not a small amount, he got better experience killing wolves.

He only lasted twenty minutes into the run before he fell over against the wall of the stands, panting hard. Clarisse finished her lap before she came over to him, "You're breathing wrong. Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth. You don't need to do it all the time but that's the best way to do it when you're working out." As blunt as she was, she at least seemed to know what to do.

Clarisse looked at an old, tattered watch on her wrist and then over to Luke before turning back to Percy, "Take five minutes and we'll start on some weights until your arms hurt. After that it's another jog and then back to the weights. If you need to recover, too bad. We'll stop when you can't move anymore."

Despite Percy's dislike for Clarisse reaching an all time high, he did what she told him to simply for the sake of getting stronger. The stronger he got, the better his chances of survival. And the better the chances of him getting nice drops, which would better the chances of his survival which would repeat the process all over again. And he _really_ wanted some nice equipment.

All in all, the time he spent with Clarisse wasn't terrible. He did mostly ten pound weights and copied what Clarisse did like, then did as many crunches as he could, pull-ups, push-ups, back to jogging, rinse and repeat. By the time Clarisse was finished with him, his STR had gone up three points, his STA one and he was utterly exhausted.

Luke came forward after a few minutes, allowing Percy to get his breath back, "Don't worry about her. She'll get used to you. And today was all about finding out what you can do. You did alright for a first timer. Better than she expected, which is why she didn't say anything about how crap you were at the end. Err, no offense."

Percy waved him off and stood up, albeit wobbly. He was actually feeling a lot better now that he had rested. Not perfect, but better. More like he could walk normally than do everything he just did once more.

Luke tossed him a training sword, "Catch. Same as before, but no shields this time. We'll be focusing mostly on disarming your opponent today with just your sword. It's a bit advanced for you right now but if you learn swordplay as fast as you did a shield, you'll get it down in no time."

Luke turned and waved Annabeth over, "I need your help for this. I want to show him a few times before me and him try it out."

Annabeth came over quickly and grabbed her own training sword before making her way towards Luke. Without being told, she got into a one-handed stance. Percy saw he stance look more natural than his when holding a sword. Natural and different. He tried using observe to see if he could look if it was from a different skill or personal preference but it all that came up was her stats.

Instead of continuing to try and see if it was a skill or not, he turned his attention to what Luke wanted to show him. However, it happened too fast. By the time Percy had turned his attention to watching the demonstration, Annabeth's sword had already fallen to the ground.

Luke turned towards Percy and saw the frown on this face and smile, "Don't worry, we'll go slow and I'll explain it as I do it this time. Now, there are two methods to this. The most common is to hold the flat of your blade against your opponents and control their movement. It's a tricky skill for advanced swordsmen but it's pretty easy once you get it right a few times."

Annabeth picked up her blade and walked back to Luke. She got back in her stance and locked weapons with Luke.

Luke continued speaking once they got back into position, "Now, where your weapon is doesn't exactly matter, as long as you have the flat of your blade against the flat of theirs. A skilled swordsman can counter you but that's trickier than actually learning how to disarm them." He slid his blade along the length of Annabeths, locked against the hilt and twisted slowly until Annabeth had no choice but to let it go, "And that's how it's done. Looks simple but it really isn't. If a weapon doesn't feel right in your hands, it probably won't work as well, if at all. Also, if the weapon you're trying to take away is too big, you probably won't have any luck with that. That being said, this technique works on anyone, no matter how strong they are or what weapon their using."

Annabeth picked up her sword and moved to the side and Luke gestured to have Percy come closer, which he did. Luke raised his sword, "Get in position and we'll start."

Percy did as he was told and held his sword in front of him. He could see Luke frown and figured it was his stance, so he quickly shifted to about how Annabeth was standing and held his sword like she did. His frown was still there but he didn't say anything, locking blades with Percy, "We're gonna go slow like I did on Annabeth the second time and we'll pick the pace up bit by bit, alright? Now watch my movements."

Time after time was the blade knocked from his hand. Enough time to the point it felt almost _natural_ to drop the blade. Neither he or Luke were sweating or tired. It wasn't exhausting to have the weapon knocked from his grasp and it didn't seem all that hard to knock weapons from someone's grip.

After a while, Luke stopped, "Now that you've gotten the hang of losing your weapon, it's time for you to make someone lose theirs. And I mean me. Think you can do it?"

After Percy picked his weapon up for the _umpteenth_ time, he was more than ready to try. He got back into his stance and locked his weapon against Lukes. A deep breath and a short sigh and he slid his weapon down, locked it against the hilt, twisted and… failed. His blade slid off the hilt instead of twisting with it. Luke just smiled and got back in his stance, "It's alright. Just try again."

Percy tried again failed, the same result as before. The third try ended up the same as well. Luke held a hand up, "Hold on. You're rushing it. Take a minute, go at it slowly and you'll do it."

Another, slower breath and Percy started over, sliding his wooden weapon along Lukes, locking it with the hilt. He twisted and pop! The weapon fell from Lukes hand and fell to the ground in a loud clatter.

Luke smirked and bent over to grab his weapon again, pulling it back up, "Good job Percy. Now keep trying until you can do it ten out of ten times. Once we get you doing that, we can work on the basics of swordplay."

And so they started again, Percy twisting his sword against Lukes repeatedly until he disarmed Luke a total of six times, in which it turned into a skill called **Blade Disarm** and made it easier to disarm Luke.

 **[Blade Disarm Lv.1(Active)](0%)**

 **This skill allows the user to dislodge a wielded weapon from their opponent's hands with their sword, knocking it to the ground and forcing them, at least for the moment, to fight hand-to-hand. Disarm chance varies by weapon sizes, shapes, opponent's level and the users skill level. 5MP/Use.**

 **Alternate Name: Drop It Like It's Sharp**

He still couldn't get it five times in a row but he could knock the weapon from Lukes hands more often than not now. Maybe it was because Luke was going easy on him or maybe he had a talent for the sword… Nah, it was definitely because Luke was going easy on him.

Luke didn't let up even after Percy got a total of ten, having him continue over and over and over. Percy didn't really mind. The experience towards the skill was steadily increasing. It wasn't increasing by large amounts but it _was_ going up.

A half hour and Luke stopped the session. The skill hadn't leveled, being at around forty percent away from doing so but the movements seemed easier already.

Luke smiled, "You're a natural Percy. If we started learning how to use a sword at the same time, I doubt I could keep up with you." He gave Percy a high-five and nudged his shoulder, "Come on, lets take a short break and then we'll get started on proper stances and movement. Well, stances and movements from ancient Greece. Japan has a lot of good sword styles from what I hear and Romans have the best shield tactics, but Greece has the best combination of both. Even if you don't use a shield, you can still parry with your sword. However, it's best to use a shield until you can't parry one hundred out of one hundred times."

Luke laughed, "Man, I'm starting to sound like Chiron. All teacher-ly and wise." He went back into the stands and grabbed a couple bottles of water, tossing one to Percy, "Catch and drink up!"

Percy grabbed the bottle and twisted the lid off and brought it up for a drink… and paused. The lid wasn't sealed. Hermes was the god of trickery. He lowered the bottle back down and observed it.

 **Water Bottle**

 **Filled with crisp, clean water. Restores 20 MP. Additional 40 MP and 100 HP restored for water based demigods.**

Laughing, Percy pulled the bottle back up for a drink. That's right. Food and drinks had bonus effects in games. The stuff back at the dining pavilion hadn't given him anything which made him wonder why. Maybe because it was made by magic? That was probably it.

After their brief rest, Luke got him started on proper stances, how to hold a sword properly and how much power to put into a swing. Turns out, swinging at full strength all the time was a great way to get yourself killed. It sapped stamina needlessly and more often than not tired out the limb used to swing the weapon, making it harder and hard to use full strength. After that, death is almost a certainty. Percy was glad Luke clarified that. So far, that was the only way he used Riptide and, while he hadn't had any problems yet, he imagined real monsters were a lot harder to deal with than starving wolves.

Luke started showing Percy how to move properly, which Percy didn't know was a thing, the proper way to swing a sword and how much power he should put into it. That last part was easier than it seemed while the rest took a while to get a hang of. At the end of three hours worth of training, he gained a total of one point of DEX and the **Greek Swordplay** skill.

 **[Greek Swordplay Lv.1(Passive-Static)](0%)**

 **You've learned to use your sword in the style of the ancient Greeks, honed for thousands of years by their descendants. +10% damage dealt with swords, +10% attack speed with swords.**

The point of DEX was nice, but the real treat was in the sword skill. A ten percent bonus to damage and attack speed at level one was nothing to sneeze at. If it leveled like his others skills, which was only like three above level one, then it'd be one of his better skills. Probably.

After a quick lunch, he'd went back with Luke to train with his sword and shield, since he had gotten the hang of the basics so quickly. He sparred with Luke for a few more hours and found that the sword skill was incredibly hard to level! As long as he trained with Luke, it hadn't even reached fifty percent towards the first level.

Luke congratulated him on surviving the first, easiest day of training. Percy couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Percy moved over to Annabeth, ready to start their study session but when he saw her cover her nose as he got close, he pulled his shirt up to sniff it. Oh yeah, he smelled terrible, "Sorry Annabeth! I'm gonna take a shower and I'll be back when I don't stink so bad." He turned and ran towards his cabin, entering an empty dungeon when he got to a dark area so he could run back without worrying about running into someone.

When he got to about where his cabin was, he exited the dungeon and slipped in without anyone noticing him. Or so he thought.

After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, he left his cabin and made his way over to Athena cabin. Annabeth met him outside and yanked him, quite literally, inside, "Shh. Mr. D. is making rounds. He's never done that. He's already looked through Athena cabin, so hide here." She stuffed a book in his hands, "And read this. I'm going back outside to make it look like I'm still waiting for you."

After Annabeth went outside, Percy sat down under the window closest to the door and open up the book and started on it. Thankfully it was in ancient greek and he could actually read it… but it didn't help he was still all fidgety from training. The words weren't swimming around the page but it was a hollow victory. If he couldn't calm down and relax, he couldn't read.

Eventually Annabeth came back in and slumped down on the ground next to him, "He never does rounds. And I heard he went to an emergency council meeting with the other gods. Chiron was right, he got orders to take care of you." A shiver went down her spine and she wrapped an arm around Percy, lightly hugging him, "I'm sorry."

Percy shook his head, "It's fine. I might be in danger but I can always run away if I'm threatened. I have the dungeon creation, remember?"

"Promise you won't use it to abandon anyone when you're on a quest?"

"Annabeth, I promise. Now help me read this. I'm still all fidgety and can't calm down enough to read it." He offered the book to Annabeth, who took it.

"How far did you get?"

"I dunno, three pages? I couldn't focus on it."

She sighed and opened the book up to the first page, "We'll start over on it since you didn't get very far. The True Story of the Trojan War, Page One. After a long and undoubtedly successful talks of peace between the princes of Troy, Hector and Paris, the two began to sail back home with their crew and, unknown to Hector, an additional guest…"

* * *

I just noticed. I'm giving Percy lots of skills but not lots of training in them. And it feels appropriate, considering he's being kicked out of camp in six or so days in the story. Not lots of time for training.


End file.
